Darkness comes in many shades
by Indigo-Heiress
Summary: When pure and innocent meets dark and corruptive, Hinata is brought into a world in which she might just lose everything she is. Will Sasuke bring her into the darkness he calls home? Or will Hinata shed some light in his devious life style?
1. Chapter 1

**Darkness comes in many shades…**

**Summary:** Pure, innocent and shy; these are the very words that everyone describe 20 year old Hinata. Dark, Mysterious and unpredictable are a few choice words used to describe Sasuke. What happens when the two polar opposites meet? What happens when the innocent Hinata finds out what kind of darkness Sasuke hides within himself?

**Author's Note:** This is a **SasuHina** story inspired by 50 shades of grey, I am still undecided whether or not there will actually be any smut/lemon but just to be safe it's rater for Mature readers. Read at your own risk and please review.

**Disclaimer:** I _do not_ own Naruto or the book 50 shades of grey. I am merely inspired ...

**Shout outs/ Thank you: ** I would like to thank KeeBee for being so kind to edit my fanfiction. I can't thank you enough for all your hard work 3 It truly means a lot to me.

* * *

A cup of blueberry iced tea, a comfortable, cream colored comforter and a textbook sporting several highlighted passages and pages awaited the indigo haired girl seated at a large mahogany desk. After waking up this morning, she was given a rather rude eye opener when she glanced at her calendar and realized that her "Baking and Pastry" final exam was scheduled for that very Tuesday. It wasn't exactly something to look forward to when you haven't been studying for the past two weeks like she hadn't been. Ever since she had gotten a job at the local bakery, she had been juggling several things from her near non-existent social life to her schooling to even helping out her cousin's girlfriend with her various and, rather random, tasks. One thing was for sure, it was not easy. But she somehow managed to make it work by neglecting studying for the biggest test in her whole life.

This test was simply a "You either know what you're doing or you don't." type test that she needed to pass with flying colors if she had any chance of getting her dream job working for the biggest country club in the state. Once she sat down in her comfortable desk chair and took a sip of her favorite tea, she flipped through pages trying to find the most troubling subjects in the book before finding the easier ones. If she knew her teacher, and she did, she knew that the hardest subjects would most likely be the ones on the test, rather than the ones that no one had trouble understanding. Pale lavender tinted eyes scanned the pages as she sipped her tea, creasing the corner of each page every time she found a hard subject. Hinata read each highlighted passage from each troubling page to try and gain a basic understanding of what she would have to review later.

Across the room,her phone began to ring, startling the girl due to the long term peace and quiet. The silence in the room gave the ringtone a seemingly louder volume. Gently,she placed her half empty cup of tea on the desk before walking to her nightstand checking the caller ID before she answered.

"Hello?" she answered as she walked back to her desk and grabbed her tea, leaning against the desk as she waited for a response.

"Hey Hinata" a nasally voice answered followed by a thick cough. "TenTen, are you sick?" Hinata asked concerned about cousin's girlfriend and childhood best friend.

"I have a cold and I need a favor. I promise to pay you back for this one. It's what's going to get me my dream job!" Tenten begged as she coughed out her lungs between every few words. The shy girl bit her lip feeling bad for her friend. Not only was she sick,but it had to be on the day of something big and, judging by how the chocolate brown haired girl was begging her, it must be huge. At the same time, she herself was stuck in a hard place since her test was on Tuesday and today it was Sunday. That hardly gave her enough time to properly review her problem areas for her test.

"It's an interview for my final; the youngest CEO to have ever lived hads agreed to let me interview him. Please, Hinata?!" Tenten begged, still coughing between words, in hopes of having her most trusted friend go and sacrifice her time to help her with her future.

"Alright. I'll do it." Hinata agreed. Maybe it was a bad choice on her end but being kind and compassionate was just her true nature and refusing to help her friend wouldn't sit well in her stomach if she stayed home and reviewed for her test while her friend's career hung in the balance. A loud cough was heard from the other side of the phone which worried Hinata for a while before the girl could respond without coughing her heart out again.

"Thank you! Come over and I'll give you my interview questions and my tape recorder. Thank you so much! You're a life saver!" Tenten shrieked with excitement and happiness knowing that she could trust the shy girl with this task.

A small smile spread across the pale girl's lips as she heard the pure joy in her friend's voice. It made her feel good to know that she had done the right thing even though it might cause her some trouble at the end of the day. After a quick shower and a few texts regarding how Hinata should dress, she was already on her way to TenTen's house. The drive didn't take very long since she lived a few blocks away; which was the main reason why it was easy for Hinata to do various favors and tasks for the chocolate haired girl.

Once at the door of her friend's house, she knocked. She had chosen to dress in dark dress pants, black close-toed flats, a black blazer and a white button up shirt. Personally, this was different from her usual wear; which consisted of numerous over sized jackets and comfortable washed out jeans but the change was good in this case,considering she was going to be face to face with the youngest CEO in the enough,the door opened revealing TenTen. Her nose was red from blowing it so many times, her usual tan skin looked ghostly pale while her brown eyes were dulled along with her beautiful chocolate brown hair, which was currently put into two messy buns on her head.

"I'm so glad you came!" Tenten said along with her great smile; just about the only thing that brightened her sickness in a sense that now, her childhood friend had come to her rescue by sacrificing yet another few hours of her life to benefit hers. TenTen moved aside, giving the girl enough room to come inside the house.

"Glad to help." replied the indigo haired girl as she walked inside the house,noticing that the couch had become her friend's new bed. Several fluffy comforters along with a few pillows adorned the couch. At first it didn't make sense until she realized the coffee table had her laptop and scattered papers. A slight frown tugged at the girl's lips as she turned to TenTen who gave her an apologetic yet guilty smile.

"You are supposed to be sleeping and resting, not studying and working on your paper when you don't even have enough information about the guy." Hinata scolded flyer friend as she watched her make her way to her room, listening to drawers open and close as she looked for things.

"I know, I know but I got so excited I couldn't help myself!" the brown haired girl defended,making Hinata sigh and shake her head. Surely this girl was the only girl she had meet in her life that was this passionate about her major that she even worked through sickness. Eventually,TenTen returned handing Hinata a tape recorder and a small spiral notebook with various questions and highlighted in different colors to display their importance over the other questions.

"Yellow isn't that important, Blue is interesting questions and Pink is the most important" Tenten explained, gesturing to the coloring system before she explained how to use the tape recorder. Hinata nodded and listened,making sure she paid attention to every single detail her friend spoken. This was more than important to her, it was crucial to her career and Hinata knew it, so she couldn't mess this up no matter what.

"I can't thank you enough, Hinata. If you leave now, you can make it to the appointment a bit earlier then expected." Tenten said as she coughed in between every few words, using her first to cover her cough.

"Alright but I-I don't even know who I'm interviewing!" Hinata replied in a shy and nervous tone, which showed in her speech by her life long struggle in stuttering. The brown haired girl slapped her forehead in realization that this whole time she hadn't told the poor girl where she was going or who she was interviewing. She just assumed the other girl knew what she knew.

"Oh, that's right! The guy's name is Sasuke Uchiha. His company does a little of everything, from having a program to help orphans find loving families to making airplanes." Tenten explained while writing down the directions to his company's headquarters. Hinata nodded. She couldn't help but think that for a supposedly young CEO, he had a very wide variation of programs under his name. But still,the name never rang a bell to her. All she knew was the best chef's worldwide. Even some famed food scientist that changed their way of cooking but nothing about airplanes or even orphanages. Still, the man seemed nice and down to earth considering the information she just learned.

"Alright, here you go Hinata. Thank you and drive safely!" Tenten said as she nearly pushed Hinata out of the door with the slip of paper with directions, not giving the girl time to say her own good bye. But this was just routine whenever Tenten was excited about something. She could hardly wait for Hinata to get back with information or whatever she was sent out for. A small smile spread across her lips as she walked downstairs to head out on this mission.

She couldn't let her friend down. Especially not today. It took Hinata an hour, a full hour,to finally get to the building. But it was all for TenTen,so she couldn't really get upset about how long it took. Once she got to the building she walked inside to the front desk where she saw a young,beautiful woman typing away at the computer while the girl beside her was taking a call and making an appointment. Suddenly she got nervous. What was she supposed to do? What if she couldn't pull it off? What if he wasn't there? What if those girls wouldn't let her go up to see him? Dozens of scenarios ran through the girl's head and each one ended badly. But regardless of her current, extreme imagination, she walked to the front desk and waited for one of the girls notice her,which surprisingly didn't take long.

"Can I help you?" the blonde girl asked her putting on a warm genuine smile, noting how tense the girl was. Quickly Hinata nodded and bit her lip before speaking and mentally letting out a sigh of relief.

"I-I'm here to see Sasuke Uchiha." she spoke softly glancing down at her shoes every now and then to keep calm

"Do you have an appointment?" The woman asked as she began typing on her computer, again. Hinata quickly nodded.

"Under a the name TenTen." Hinata added quickly,realizing that they probably had all TenTen's information given that she was the one who scheduled the appointment in the first place.

"Oh alright, Here's a visitors pass and you can go up the elevator and press the 10th floor." the blonde woman said smiling warmly handing Hinata a visitors pass,to which she quickly pinned on her blazer and walked off smiling at the woman and going to the elevator. Finally a moment of peace. Her heart was nearly beating out of her chest from speaking to the front desk girl she could hardly imagine how she would be if she was speaking to the CEO; which she would be soon.

Slight panic overwhelmed her as the door opened revealing yet another woman at a desk taking calls and smiled warmly the second she saw Hinata,which motivated her to move out of the elevator before the doors closed on her.

"Can I help you?" the dark haired girl asked Hinata as she began typing much like the blonde had earlier. Hinata nodded to the woman before her.

"I-I'm here to see S-Sasuke Uchiha" she said in a whisper being too shy to speak louder than that. The woman smiled and nodded. "Sasuke has a visitor right now so if you could please take a seat, I'll go get you something to drink." the woman said as she got to her feet and walked off not giving Hinata a choice but to do what she was told to do. A loud laugh could be heard from the walls behind her. It was most likely the office of the CEO and to which she'd meet next.

Judging from the laugh he must be a really nice person which put off a lot of stress to rest. Soon enough the dark haired girl returned and gave her a glass of cold water before retuning to her desk. Hinata drank the water trying to relax; she could hear the hearty laugh behind the wall which somehow comforted her. Eventually the laughing grew louder and closer. She looked over to the office door to see that a blonde man with whisker like scars on his cheek walked out waving inside.

"See you later Sasuke!" the boy laughed while walking off and heading towards the elevator as he glanced at Hinata,waving at her as he walked off "Hey!" he said with a wide smile before he turned back to the elevator before going inside to answer a call as he pushed the button closing the doors leaving her breathless. The man was gorgeous, his smile and his warm blue eyes just hinted to his natural care free attitude which added to his infectious smile.

It took Hinata a few moments to realize that she herself was smiling right at the elevator doors where the gorgeous man previously stood. Bu along with his smile she then realized that if he was the loud, happy laugh that came from inside the office then her original fears had come to life. Maybe the man was mean. Maybe he wouldn't even let her do the interview. Maybe he would just glare at her the whole time. The possibilities ran through her mind until she heard the woman clear her throat to catch Hinata's attention.

Once she turned to face the woman she noticed that she was holding the door for Hinata. Quickly,she got to her feet and walked over smiling and thanking the girl before walking in the office with her heart nearly beating out of her chest. Inside the office, the walls and floors were dark, the walls painted a deep purple while the floors were dark wooden plans. In the middle of the room was a glass coffee table on top of a cream colored rug and two white tulip chairs with white cushions. A plain black desk was at the end of the room with a leather black rolling chair and behind that desk was what seemed like a giant window that made nearly the whole wall behind it but covered by a deep black curtain, if it weren't for the lights on the ceiling this whole room would be something you seem in a horror movie but despite its eerie atmosphere it was still a beautiful room.

"Can I help you?" a deep voice came from behind her followed by the click of the door being shut, quickly she turned around being startled by whoever it was. A man with dark charcoal eyes stood before her with one hand on the brass door knob and the other in his black suit pants pocket. A white dress shirt and a black tie finished off his simple yet handsome appearance, his dark jet black hair was brushed and framing his face perfectly. Shyly, Hinata bit her lip wondering where to start. Should she just start with the interview or introduce herself even though she wasn't the person who was originally supposed to be here?

"You're TenTen?" he spoke up again seeing that Hinata hadn't said a word none the less moved an inch from where she stood. Quickly she shook her head and tried to regain her equilibrium, she straighten out her posture and held out her hand to shake his as she introduced herself

"I'm H-Hinata Hyuga, I'll be f-filling in for T-TenTen today" she spoke softly and mentally wondering why her stuttering came back at full throttle when this morning it barely even sparked. Something about this man just set her off.

"Hn" was his only response as he walked by Hinata and to his desk where he sat down on his leather chair leaning onto his desk with both of his hands propped up hiding his lips. Somehow she understood his invitation to let her sit down and conduct the e shyly sat down and placed the tape recorder on the table along with the note pad from her small white purse. She couldn't help but feel that his eyes were just watching her every move. It made her nervous. She could barely manage to get the tape recorder to record with his it was up and running.

She then realized that one of the top rules of being a reporter was to ask if it was alright with the person she was interviewing if she was able to even record them. Hinata glanced up shyly as she moved a strand of hair in her face seeing his stoic expression, giving away little to no emotion put her at an uneasy feeling she couldn't describe.

"I-Is it okay I-If I record this?" she asked shyly. Finally,the stoic man lowered his hands revealing his amused smirk. He seemed like he was about to say something but thankfully, he showed her mercy and nodded.

"May I ask where TenTen is?" he asked as he sat back folding his arms across his chest,watching Hinata's every move. It made her feel like he was enjoying this. Seeing her squirm under his watch, she made an audible gulp before answering the raven before her. "

She's s-sick" Hinata said before she took in a deep breath and opened the little book to start the interview and get out of there as soon as she could manage. After clearing her throat and opening her mouth to speak,he decided to talk instead.

"Are you a co-worker?" he asked, seeming interested in knowing more about her than he was in the interview. Hinata glance up shaking her head. She then glanced down at the book looking for the pink highlighted questions. "

W-What inspired you to involve y-your company with helping out o-orphans?" Hinata asked being a bit clearer and louder then she normally would since she hadn't taken her eyes off of the paper. After asking the question,she glanced up at Sasuke who hadn't taken his eyes off of her, his hands were back to covering his lips using the arm rests for support.

"There are so many children in this world who have grown up with a parent or were even fortunate enough to grow up with both. The sad fact is that there are children who are growing up without knowing the love and warmth of a real family; that is what inspired me." he said in a monotone voice; not showing off any emotion. Hinata curtly nodded before continuing. She felt like she was being suffocated by his mere presence and it wasn't getting any better the longer she stayed in there. Quickly,she continued to the next pink highlighted question, she fixed her posture once more and read the question aloud.

"Why didn't you finish college?" she asked, being genuinely surprised that the youngest CEO didn't even finish college and here she was working through her last term of her own college.

"I personally didn't see the point." was all he said not giving as much detail as he did with the first answer. She didn't question it though she just stayed silent, nodding once again and moving on to the next question but before she could speak he did.

"You're not going to ask why I didn't see the point?" he asked her with a raised eyebrow, his hands hiding his amused smirk. Hinata glanced at him shaking her head, not really wanting to stay there longer then she had to."Why?" he asked her, not giving her time to ask another question for the interview. Hinata bit her lip and set the book on her lap before facing the raven. She released her lip taking in a deep breath before answering him.

"If y-you aren't comfortable w-with talking a-about something then I won't m-make you uncomfortable. I w-wouldn't like it i-if someone h-had questions me on a-and on about something I-I didn't want to talk about." she responded feeling as if he was reading her body language, watching how she moved and fidgeted when he spoke to her. After answering him,she picked up the book and moved on to the next question and this time not giving him time to intervene and ask another question about her.

"W-What did your company o-originally invest in?" she asked this time not meeting his eyes for the answer; the less she showed that she wanted to be here the better.

"My company originally invested in aircrafts, the making of the plane and assembling it" he replied, his eyes never leaving her. Hinata could feel his staring, it was making her uncomfortable but she needed to get through this for her best friend and she couldn't just leave with half of the questions unanswered.

"Do you always stutter?" he asked her catching her off guard. She had thought that they finished this unofficial game of 21 questions. Meekly,she looked at him wondering what in the world he had planned, or was it how he got his daily dose of kicks? Either way it wasn't something Hinata enjoyed. In fact it, was starting to bother her even more.

"C-Childhood struggle" she muttered before glancing down at the paper gripping it rather tightly not wanting to be there anymore. The man was young but he surely was toying with her for his amusement. After a few seconds she read off the next question and counted how many were left before she looked up and noticed he wasn't in his chair. It took her a moment to scan the area around her to realize he was behind her with a hand on the back of the chair. It made Hinata jump and stand to her feet turning to face him letting her purse fall to the floor along with the paper, her hand was clenched over her heart as she waited for his explanation.

"You aren't very aware of your surroundings." he pointed out,keeping his eye contact on hers, waiting for her own response while trying to suppress his amused smirk.

"I-I didn't expect y-you to move a-around during the interview." she replied honestly as she cautiously got to her knees and picked up her purse and notebook, this time making sure to hear his footsteps if he had moved. Thankfully he stayed put, taking off some of the edge she was feeling.

"How many more questions?" he asked her as he walked from behind the chair standing right in front of her with his hands stuffed in his pockets; making her take a step back in cautiousness.

"5 and two n-not so i-important ones" she replied softly as she glanced at the tape recorder thanking heaven that it was still recording so she'd have proof if he tried to do anything to her; she felt like an animal of prey under his gaze.

"How about I write out the rest of my answers in the book? I'll answer them all" he said holding out his hand to take the book but the whole thing didn't make sense, why would he voluntarily answer all the questions? Why did he want to get over with this so fast? Whatever the reasons he didn't hesitate, she nodded and handed him the book making sure there was more then enough room between their fingers when he grabbed the book and walked to his desk. In turn, she sat back down on the chair and waited as he produced a black pen from his drawer and began writing in the small book.

"Where are you from?" he asked as he wrote never taking his eyes off of the book as he wrote. Hinata couldn't believe what just happened. He only took the book to answer all the questions so he could conduct his own little interview.

"I live near my best friend TenTen" she said not giving away much, she was sure he didn't know her address. It wasn't normal for companies to ask for an address when making appointments and she doubted he would have done any different. Still, as she answered,he didn't seem to mind the amount of information she gave as long as it was something.

"How old are you?, if you don't mind me asking" he continued, still writing in the book.

"20" she replied, she didn't understand what possessed this man to take such an interest in her but it surely didn't help her nervousness.

"Are you in college?" he went on, never taking his eyes off of the book.

"Yes" she answered, again not giving much information since she was sure he set up about 4 red flags of warning that he was creepy. Finally he set the black pen down and looked at her; the look of amusement was replaced with annoyance.

"Why don't you answer questions fully?" he asked her in an irritated tone. He obviously didn't like the way she was answering his questions. The irritation scared Hinata slightly, but she was determined not to let it show since he was the one who had started this.

"I-It's odd w-when I had c-came up here to conduct an interview b-but end up g-getting interviewed." she pointed out,wondering how long she could keep this strong front when she was clearly terrified. A few minutes passed before a smirk finally appeared on his face and he went back to writing in the book switching his gaze from her to the questions.

"Point well made." he stated as he finally closed the book and pushed it to the end of his desk but just out of reach for Hinata; he did it on purpose.

"Tell me Hinata, why would you go to great lengths for a friend?" he asked her interlocking his fingers on his desk as he waited for her answer.

"S-She's my best friend." was all she said hoping to end this as fast as she could but the more she tried, the more he prolonged her suffering.

"What's your major in college?" he asked being genuinely interested as he cocked his head to the side for a moment,just watching her.

"B-Baking and Pastry arts" she muttered looking at her hands in her lap, hoping he'd get the hint. She wanted to leave and fast!

"Oh a Baker, huh?" he continuing smirking as he leaned back into his chair "Well then, when do you graduate?" he asked keeping the conversation going for as much as he could manage.

" -" she began but only to be interrupted once again by the raven before her

"Sasuke, Call me Sasuke" he corrected keeping a smirk on his face as he watched her wring her fingers in her lap.

"S-Sasuke, I-I have a terribly l-long drive home. S-So i-if you could e-end this interview,I-I would be grateful" she said, not daring to look up as she bit her lip nervously.

"Where do you live?" he asked her making the poor girl nearly twitch an eyebrow in frustration; he already asked that! He's doing this on purpose and he surely wasn't having mercy on her now.

"A-An hour away" she replied,wanting to just leave everything and walk out of the office. But then again this interview was what TenTen needed,so she had to push on.

"I see." he said as he thought for a moment,glancing at his wrist watch and sighing. He got to his feet grabbing the small book and placing it on the coffee table.

"Before you go, maybe I could give you a tour of the company's head quarters? I promise it wont take long." he offered,watching as she grabbed the book and put it in her bag before grabbing the tape recorder and getting to her feet forgetting to turn it off as she walked with him to the door.

"N-No thank you, Mr. Uchiha" she said not daring to look at him in any way. Once at the door,he beat her to the door knob where he stood there keeping her prisoner for a moment, waiting for her to finally meet his eyes.

"It was nice to meet you, ." he said before he opened the door and stepped aside, "L-Likewise" she replied but feeling as if she hadn't meant it in anyway, since in reality it wasn't true.

Hinata glanced at the dark haired girl who was surprised to see Sasuke at the door of his office; maybe it didn't happen often? Hinata began walking but she noticed that there was two sets of footsteps heading towards the elevator, she looked over and saw Sasuke behind her giving her a small smile before reaching across from her and pressing the button to the first floor.

"Are you sure about the tour?" he asked her stuffing his hands in his pockets. Hinata nodded and stepped inside the second she heard the doors open.

"Good bye " he said before turning around just as the doors closed.

The dark haired woman eyes were wide with shock and her mouth had dropped before the doors finally closed. It scared Hinata. Maybe that CEO really was a creep? Whatever he was, she was just glad she didn't have to meet or see him ever again!

* * *

**Author's Note: **I would like to thank you for reading! Please review and give me honest opinions :) Once again I would like to thank** KeeBee** for editing my fanfiction! Please if you enjoyed my story then I recommend to read hers! Her stories are perfect and I can't get enough of them!

Good bye :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Darkness comes in many shades…**

**Author's Note:** I'm not very good with writing, my native tongue is spanish so writing in another language may be difficult for me. In this chapter I will try to go unedited and see how well or horrible I did.

**Special thanks to the following for reviewing: **Shikaru To , Nanitaa, Guest 1, Guest 2, Ninia, damnheart.o3, wicked ashes, MinaSmile209, Yazie567, LazyBunnyOtaku18, A sunny place for sasuke, Kiba-B, and last but not least Wilhelm Wigworthy.

**Special thanks to the following for following "Darkness comes in many shades:** LazyBunnyOtaku18, MinaSmile209, Wilhelm Wigworthy, ichirukiluv, wicked ashes, MsChifSantos, damnheart.o3, ellaskye520, hecate0808, tumtumetje, ninitaa, silent crescecndo ,Rukianbu93, shikaru to.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or 50 shades of grey. If I did, I wouldn't be writing this story.

**RATED 'M' FOR POSSIBLE LEMON/SMUT AND CURSING. THIS IS A SASUHINA STORY. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

**_Previously:_**

_"L-Likewise" she replied but feeling as if she hadn't meant it in anyway, since in reality it wasn't true. Hinata glanced at the dark haired girl who was surprised to see Sasuke at the door of his office; maybe it didn't happen often?_

_Hinata began walking but she noticed that there was two sets of footsteps heading towards the elevator, she looked over and saw Sasuke behind her giving her a small smile before reaching across from her and pressing the button to the first floor._

_"Are you sure about the tour?" he asked her stuffing his hands in his pockets. Hinata nodded and stepped inside the second she heard the doors open._

_"Good bye " he said before turning around just as the doors closed. The dark haired woman eyes were wide with shock and her mouth had dropped before the doors finally closed. It scared Hinata. Maybe that CEO really was a creep? Whatever he was, she was just glad she didn't have to meet or see him ever again!_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Finally she was away from that man! Hinata's poor heart was beating as if she had ran three marathons straight and without a single break in between, something about that man just made her want to run out of that building and leave the country.

The only thing that calmed her was the smooth melody of the elevator music which happened to be classical music; the violin slowly took Hinata's heart guiding it to a softer tempo as the elevator continued its descent.

Once she reached the first floor she had already been able to regain her lost composure, she began heading towards the front doors until one of the front desk girls got to her feet in a hurry calling for her.

Hinata turned towards the woman who had a bit of a pink hue to her cheeks as she shoved a slip of hastily written numbers on a strip of notebook paper.

The indigo haired girl raised her eyebrow in both puzzlement and suspicion; she shyly took the slip of paper just as the woman took in a deep breath and released it; in what seemed to be relief. Hinata glanced at the slip of paper reading its contents as her eyes widened and her cheeks brightened in a deep red color; she could hardly believe what she was reading.

_72-785-382-4442_

_ Call for another appointment, we missed a few rather important details _

_ -Sasuke Uchiha CEO _

" Mr. Uchiha would like for you to make another appointment, this is his personal office number and the first two numbers are the extension numbers." The girl told the shocked 20 year old before her, shyly she returned to her seat before Hinata could ask further questions or even reject the slip of paper.

This must be a joke, there was no way he would have gone through the trouble of calling his front desk girl to flag Hinata down just to go ask for a second appointment let alone give him his personal work call line. This had to be fake.

It took Hinata a few minutes to realize that the girl had sat back down to her desk and she had stood there looking like a complete fool, quickly she walked out of the building and walked as fast as she could to the safety of her car.

Once inside she immediately grabbed her cell phone and dialed the one responsible for the whole meeting in the first place, the very person who was sick and probably working on her article's introduction: TenTen. Hinata still had the slip of paper in her hand, she couldn't believe that this had actually happened to her just as she was heading out and thought to be free of seeing the dark eyes man's gaze.

"Hello?" a nasally voice spoke from the other side followed by a series of hard coughs.

"T-TenTen, he gave me his number..." spoke Hinata's soft, unsure and timid voice. Suddenly a pause, neither girls spoke as they both tried to make sense of what had just happened.

"W-Well what happened?! All I did was send you for an interview! " TenTen said in shock as she coughed throughout her sentence all while she took on Hinata's old habit of stuttering for a second.

"I-I'm not sure, I-I conducted the interview and he then began to interview me so when I-I got the choice to leave I took it. T-Then right when I was about to walk out the front doors the front desk girl runs up to me with a slip of paper having his p-personal work number!" Hinata explained while putting on her seat belt and wedging the phone between her shoulder and cheek before driving out with her phone in hand.

"Wait, hold up a second-" the brunette said before sneezing away from the phone "He began to interview you? Like ask you questions?" she continued as she sniffed

"H-He kept asking about my major..." Hinata said shyly now realizing that maybe she might have blown things out of proportion, maybe he wanted to send the message to TenTen rather then her? The slip of paper never specified about who needed to call to make the appointment, just someone.

"Come straight to my house, don't even stop to get a frappe from starbucks! Straight home!" Tenten said before hanging up, ultimately not giving Hinata a choice to say no. Hinata sighed as she set her phone in her lap along with the slip of paper while she drove to TenTen's, she was glad for one thing and that was the fact that she had an hour to make more sense of the meaning behind the paper.

~At TenTen's Apartment~

"Woah, he was really interested in you." Tenten commented coughing lightly as she sipped some peppermint tea, she pressed the pause button on her recorder and turned to a blushing Hinata who sat uncomfortably on the couch looking at her lap as she messed with the hem of her jacket while she reached for the slip of paper surprised to have this type of information in her hands and let alone that Hinata was able to get it without asking it; Sasuke literally just handed it to her.

"I-It's your article, M-Maybe you should call h-him." Hinata shyly spoke up as she glanced at TenTen who gave her a look which denied Hinata's request flat out without another word handed the slip to her.

"Hinata, he obviously wants to see you again. He gave more then enough information about himself in the questions that he answered in the book, there literally isn't anything else I want to know about him in a professional stand point, but as your best friend? I want to know why he wants to see you again so badly" coughed TenTen as she patted her chest a few times to calm her annoying cough as she spoke, she was obviously getting irritated the way she couldn't stop coughing while she spoke.

The more TenTen spoke about Sasuke the more Hinata couldnt help but shake her head multiple times, she didn't want anything to do with the man let alone meeting him again for a pointless appointment; besides this was TenTen's article this whole thing had nothing to do with her in the slightest bit.

"T-There isn't a point to call if you have all your information f-for your article, I-I'm not calling back" Hinata said sternly, she was dead set on never seeing the raven again for as long as it was humanly possible. TenTen on the other hand was more curious as to why the man requested her to make a second appointment when he isn't really known for interviews let alone that he wanted a _second_ one with Hinata; so there she sat thinking of any possible way that the country's most eligible bachelor was requesting to see Hinata a second time.

Even though the silence between the two girls wasn't awkward, the poor baking and pastry major was feeling as if her friend was trying to find a deeper meaning within the slip of paper while Hinata was trying to figure out its more simple and straight forward meaning. The interview was for TenTen's article so it had to be for her, this whole problem wouldn't have happened if TenTen had went and surely the second appointment thing wouldn't have sounded off in that sense. Suddenly TenTen gasped in realization, though it sounded pretty faked and practiced Hinata let it slide by as she wondered what suddenly hit TenTen's attention.

"I need a picture!" she exclaimed as she then googled Sasuke Uchiha, she sighed as she pushed her laptop towards Hinata showing her that weren't many pictures of the man and most of them had his back turned to the camera as if he knew where the paparazzii would be in every single shot.

Hinata scrolled down finally finding a picture of him facing forward but he was in mid step with a phone in hand talking while adjusting his shades; despite the heart pounding experience to be in his office she couldn't deny that he was a very handsome man.

"Hinata you have to call him, I need a professionally done picture of him" TenTen begged through her nasally voice earning a sigh from the poor girl before her. Quickly Hinata pushed the laptop towards her friend to show her the picture she had found hoping she'd accept that specific picture over having to call the man again just to arrange for a photo shoot; but TenTen quickly refused and made her point by closing the laptop and placing the hot cup of tea on the coffee table before sitting up and crossing her arms over her chest.

Hinata watched TenTen for a few moments before sighing and grabbing her phone as well as the slip of paper "Fine" she sighed earning a squeal of excitement from TenTen who opened her laptop and began typing away in her article while the poor Hyuga girl was forced to make a call she never wanted to make as she shyly walked into TenTen's room and closed the door behind her so her friend wouldn't eavesdrop.

Shyly she began dialing the number while biting her lip, she was half excited yet half mortified; hoping it was the wrong number and somewhat praying to hear his alluring voice at the same time. As the phone rang she paced around the well kept room, she glanced over at her friend's bed and dresser admiring the medium colored wood as a distraction to calm her fast paced heart; she has never been this nervous about a phone call since she had been 15 when she called the pizza place for a large extra cheese pizza.

Why was she getting nervous now? It wasn't as if he had asked her out on a date instead of requesting for a second appointment besides if he was interested in her, he would have been more blunt considering he could practically get anything he wanted as long as he could buy it.

"Uchiha" a curt and cold voice snapped from the other end of the phone. The cold tone made Hinata wince out of instinct, he sounded so cold and mean as if he didn't even want to talk to anyone let alone Hinata bon the phone. In a short second she gathered whatever courage she had left to speak, she felt as if she said that wrong words she would be devoured by the predator on the other end.

"H-Hello Mr. Uchiha, I-It's Hinata. I had interviewed you a-about an hour ago for my f-friend's article" she spoke shyly as she continued to pace across the room, not really sure what to do with herself.

"Oh, Hello . Called for the second appointment?" Sasuke replied with a much calmer and gentler tone, almost as if it was reserved for her ears only. The pure thought of it made her cheeks burn up in a pink hue at the mere thought.

"M-My friend wanted me to call you...t-to make the second appointment. S-She wants to take a professional picture for her article" Hinata said in a soft and timid tone not sure whether if he would even consider going or not.  
"A picture you say? Well I'm free tomorrow around 12 to 3 in the afternoon. Is that alright with you?" he asked her still using his calmer and much gentler tone.

"T-That would be great, I-I'll have her c-call you for further information" she shyly replied thanking whatever mighty being had been merciful enough to not let her be teased or questioned like she had been just a few hours prior.

"Oh, I have one request" he said sounding as if the request nearly slipped his mind; Hinata bit her lip for a second while her heart was nearly beating out of her chest.

"Y-Yes?" she asked as she tucked some of her long hair behind her ear before nervously twirling the locks in between her fingers

"You have to be there and if you aren't present, neither will I" he said bluntly as his voice hinted that he had a smirk plastered on his handsome face.

Hinata's eyes widened at the request, her heart nearly stopped for a second realizing that he did indeed meant that the second appointment was directed to her. This made things difficult, Hinata had planned to just not even bother showing up, she didn't even want to go see him, why would she willingly want to be caught under his stern gaze? She had to find a way out of it, she chewed on her lip for a few brief second before wanting to thank her baking and pastry teacher for the final she had to study for. It was the perfect alibi!

"I-I'm sorry, I have a f-final to study for. I-I don't think I'll be able to make it for the photo shoot" Hinata replied feeling as if the weight of the world had been taken of her shoulders.

"Then we'll have the photo shoot at your place, give me your address and tell your friend to have the photographer meet us there" the raven replied unfazed by the fact that he requested to not only have her present during the photo shoot but now the location was determined: Her home!

Hinata's jaw and heart both dropped to the floor upon hearing his request, she couldn't believe the determination that man had and the fact that he showed no remorse in expressing his wants. Hinata couldn't even speak, there was nothing in the earth that could have prepared her for this type of conversation let alone with a very rich man who just happened to be the youngest CEO alive.

Suddenly the door flung open making Hinata jump as she looked over seeing TenTen who had a big smile plastered on her face until she saw Hinata's stunned expression.

"Whats wrong?"Tenten mouthed as she walked to Hinata concerned as to what she had heard, Hinata shook her head before regaining some of her lost composure.

"E-Excuse me for a s-second" she said to Sasuke before covering the mouth piece of her phone and turning to TenTen still holding her shocked expression.

"H-He wants the photo shoot at my house!" she breathed to TenTen not able to speak clearly or with any confidence. TenTen's eyebrows rose as her mouth dropped in a shocked expression much like what Hinata had and still continued to have.

"What?" she asked breathlessly as she blinked a few times wondering what happened; once again confused by how a simple phone call ended up about Hinata's house.

"H-He wanted me to be at the photo shoot but I-I have a final to study for so he decided to have the photo shoot at my house." she explained to TenTen, slowly the brunette's shocked expression turned to a smirk as she grabbed the phone from Hinata and cleared her throat before speaking while keeping a hand at Hinata's chest to keep her at an arms length as Hinata tried to grab the phone.

"TenTen!" Hinata shrieked in an embarrassed tone as she heard her friend begin to speak.

"This is TenTen and the location is perfect, I'll send your receptionist Hinata's address and I'll contact my photographer. Thank you for your time" she said finishing the call and glancing at the mortified 20 year old who nearly dropped to the floor in shock.

"W-Why?!" she asked as she threw the closet thing she could find to her sick 'friend', a plush panda hit TenTen's face before she threw it back at Hinata hitting her arm

"This is important! Come on, it's not like he'll rape you in your sleep!" she countered making the pale, light eyed girl blush three shades darker then she normally would. Hinata covered her face with her small hands still shocked at the whole thing; she not only had to see this man but it had to be in the what was supposed to be the comfort of her own home.

* * *

Author's node

**Author's note: **Thank you for reading, give your honest feedback on grammar and spelling errors as well as how you like or dislike the story so far. Thank you for your patience and I'll try to upload sooner!

_Ja ne~_


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **Thank you all for your patience! I'm so glad so many people liked my fanfic! 3 Thank you!

_SPECIAL THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO HAD REVIEWED, FOLLOWED AND FAVORITED MY STORY!_

If anyone has questions or suggestions be free to put them in the review and I'll answer/ address them in the next chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I _do not_ own 50 shades of grey or Naruto!

**Previously:**

_"H-He wanted me to be at the photo shoot but I-I have a final to study for so he decided to have the photo shoot at my house." she explained to TenTen, slowly the brunette's shocked expression turned to a smirk as she grabbed the phone from Hinata and cleared her throat before speaking while keeping a hand at Hinata's chest to keep her at an arms length as Hinata tried to grab the phone._

_"TenTen!" Hinata shrieked in an embarrassed tone as she heard her friend begin to speak._

_"This is TenTen and the location is perfect, I'll send your receptionist Hinata's address and I'll contact my photographer. Thank you for your time" she said finishing the call and glancing at the mortified 20 year old who nearly dropped to the floor in shock._

_"W-Why?!" she asked as she threw the closet thing she could find to her sick 'friend', a plush panda hit TenTen's face before she threw it back at Hinata hitting her arm_

_"This is important! Come on, it's not like he'll rape you in your sleep!" she countered making the pale, light eyed girl blush three shades darker then she normally would. Hinata covered her face with her small hands still shocked at the whole thing; she not only had to see this man but it had to be in the what was supposed to be the comfort of her own home._

* * *

It's been two hours since Hinata has been awake and mercilessly cleaning her apartment from tile to ceiling; everything from dusting ,moping and even passing the vacuum over her small welcome mat has been done. All for a certain 'special 'unwanted appointment later that day.

Everything had to be absolutely spotless, she was going to unwillingly have the country's richest man in her apartment to take pictures for TenTen's paper and she couldn't have her house looking as if she lived like any regular college student with numerous papers scattered out and about in her home.

The indigo haired girl was dressed in grey sweat pants that stopped just below her knees, a white spaghetti strap tank top and her hair was tied up in a messy bun while she cleaned out her room and organized her books, even if no one would go inside, it was still just as important to keep it clean.

Glancing at the clock on her night stand she took note that she had a little over an hour to get ready and put away her cleaning supplies; she was thankful since she now didn't have to worry about a messy apartment for when Mr. Sasuke Uchiha would arrive.

Hinata was nervous, she never had a man come into her house unless it were her cousin and father, you could imagine that she felt terrified to have not only Sasuke come over but Tenten's old friend Kiba come over later on.

In between putting things away Hinata texted TenTen to keep the brown haired girl posted on her cleaned apartment and waiting for a response to when her best friend would arrive to her house; after all it was _her _paper they were doing all this for.

As much as Hinata enjoyed helping others, you couldn't blame her for feeling a tad upset for not being able to spend her weekend as planned with her face shoved deeply within several baking and pastry text books for her final that following day.

This surely wasn't going to be easy but this was the girl's dream and she would never give it up, you can count on that.

Finally the cleaning supplies put away under the sink just when she heard knocking, she got to her feet happy that TenTen decided to be early. In fact, TenTen was 30 minutes early which made things a lot easier for Hinata considering that the furniture had to be moved to the side to allow enough room for the equipment Kiba was bringing along.

Hinata opened the door smiling warmly as she looked at was supposed to be TenTen, quickly her smile fell from her lips and a shocked expression took hold of the young woman. Dressed in a black fitted suit, with matching black tie stood none other then the devil himself : Sasuke Uchiha.

No words could describe how mortified Hinata felt, sure the house was spotless but she looked like a mess and right now she just added to the problem by keeping her surprised expression on her face as if she was a robot that had froze in place.

A smirk slowly grew on the raven's face as he slowly glanced up and down her voluptuous body only adding to the poor girl's mortification, a small chuckle erupted from the man's throat as he noticed the girl couldn't even manage to speak from how shocked she was.

Hinata could feel her cheeks warm hearing the man before her chuckle and obviously she was his source of entertainment; she shyly stepped back to allow him enough room to walk inside while she regained her lost composer.

"Y-You're early" she finally managed to squeak out while Sasuke nodded standing tall and keeping his posture perfect unlike the shy girl before him who was nearly falling into pieces since he hadn't spoke to her since he got there.

All the raven did was just eye her body as if he were a predator eyeing his prey.

"T-TenTen's not here y-yet, I-I'm sorry but you'll have to wait" she said shyly as she closed the door behind him and quickly walked to the kitchen to get Sasuke a drink or something to distract herself and save herself from further embarrassment.

All the while she moved Sasuke watched her every movement with an amused smirk plastered on his lips, he followed her into the kitchen and leaned against her the counter as he nodded understandingly rather then speaking not wanting to do anything but watch her.

Hinata bit her lip nervously seeing that Sasuke hadn't spoken yet once again, rather he nodded and smirked at her in amusement which made her stomach twist in turn into knots. Wether they were good or bad, Hinata wasn't entirely sure but she didn't welcome the sensation what so ever.

It was odd and nerve racking, she never did like feeling nervous and being around this specific man just made her feel- indescribable ? There was no clear word that could describe what she was feeling, she had never felt it before so it wouldn't be easy to explain.

Hinata shyly walked to her fridge and opened it glancing inside using it as a distraction as she chewed on her lip before speaking; ultimately she felt like Sasuke was putting her on the spot light and he was enjoying every single second of it unlike her.

"W-Would you like a drink?" she asked shyly as she glanced up only to see Sasuke licking his lips as he moved his eyes from her thighs back up to her eyes and smirking at her while he nodded, it seemed as if they were on two separate subjects but she decided it was best to get his drink as fast as she could and run into her room to get changed before she would feel like a helpless rabbit under a lion's paw.

Hinata quickly grabbed a chilled unopened bottle of white wine and a glass placing the two items on the counter before she put the glass in front of the raven and went into one of her drawers to grab the bottle opener, she was nervous since she could feel the man's eyes just wander out and about over her body while she worked.

It made Hinata that much more nervous which didn't help her concentration on the task at hand, after a few failed attempts of trying to open the bottle of wine she sighed frustrated and was just about to give up when two larger, rougher pairs of hands nearly swallowed her own smaller owns gently guiding her.

The mere proximity between the two made Hinata freeze in her movements to the point her breath was caught in her throat as she felt his chest gently press against her back as well as his hips against her lower back, the man was obviously teasing her...it was tormenting.

"Allow me" he spoke against her letting the his hot minty breath gently tickle the hairs on her neck. A deep shade of pink dusted her pale cheeks as she let the man behind her guide her hands to open the bottle of white wine expertly, but as their hands touched Hinata couldn't help but notice the gentle yet masculine scent of Sasuke's cologne it nearly intoxicating.

After the bottle was opened he stepped back but let his hands linger on her own before resuming his spot back against the counter, almost immediately the indigo haired girl began to pour the wine and closed the bottle putting it back into the fridge and speed walked to her room not daring to look into his eyes or anywhere in his general direction.

Once in the comfort of her room she closed the door behind her and locked it, slowly sliding against the door down to her knees where she covered her face with her small hands to try and tame her wildly growing blush, did that really happen? Or did she simply lose her mind?

Hinata quickly got to her feet where she went to go get dressed, she felt as if she were way too under dressed and needed something better then sweat pants and a white tank top to wear in front of such a successful man.

After raiding her closet and grabbing several shirts and pants, she ultimately decided on a nice white shirt and a nice pair of grey skinny jeans; as for shoes she wore some black and white converse.

Now she looked ten times better then she did a few minutes ago, she then went to her mirror and brushed out her hair to put it in a high pony tail. Everything looked good so far, maybe it wouldn't end up being a horrible day after all.

The young woman walked out of her room to find the devil just admiring her pictures that hung on her walls while he sipped his wine, she shyly closed the door behind her glad to see he was too engulfed within his thoughts to notice she had walked into the room again. Just as she began walking behind the man to try and slip from his clutches she mentally cursed upon hearing his voice

"You sure like to mess with chocolate, these chocolate sculptures in your pictures are interesting" he said as he sipped his wine turning to Hinata with an amused smirk almost as if he had caught onto her train of thought...like the devil he was.

Hinata shyly nodded and stepped forward looking at her pictures, a lot of them were taken when she went to competitions on cake decorating or sculpting with chocolate, either way she enjoyed competing and it showed since even if she had her chef jacket covered in chocolate she still had a bright smile on her face.

"T-This was taken recently" she said shyly pointing to the picture on the far right where she had baked cake and decorated it with a 'the nightmare before Christmas' inspired theme, there sat Santa clause in a burlap sack with the three pesky trick or treaters sneaking off to the boogie man's home while jack stood tall and smirking evilly down at the poor elves from Christmas town.

"I see, you're really talented" he said standing right beside her and looking at the cake in the picture but he seemed to be glancing away from the cake to the girl standing proudly beside it, almost as if she were more interesting then the cake itself.

Hinata nodded shyly before muttering a shy thank you and walking off to her phone wondering where exactly TenTen was and why the girl wasn't getting there any sooner , but she hadn't noticed that Sasuke was following her closely while she grabbed her phone and checked for messages.

"What's the matter? Don't like to be alone with me?" he taunted behind her as he smirked down at the girl before him while she blushed red and glanced up biting her lip unsure how to answer the question without offending him.

"I-It's not my paper you have to p-pose for b-besides...I-I have f-finals to study for" she whispered as she stepped forward and away from Sasuke to make some distance between the two but it seemed that Sasuke grew bolder and stepped forward, effectively cornering Hinata against the counter where he set his glass behind her leaning closer towards her.

The poor girl's heart could not beat any faster even if it tried, her whole face was seemingly permanently stained a red color as she realized what was going on and it made her feel as if she truly were his prey.

The dark predatory look in his eyes was enough to show that he wanted her, but for what? What did he crave from her? A rich man like him could have any girl at his feet begging to be his yet here he stood tormenting her to no end.

"E-Excuse me b-but I-I feel uncomfortable" she whispered as she looked down trying to be respectful, chewing on her bottom lip shyly.

Slowly Sasuke's thin fingers gently gripped her chin between his thumb and forefinger, gently lifting her gaze to his eyes ; where is dark eyes only seemed to intensify. Hinata's heart stopped as he leaned forward to her; closing off any distance between them and leaving a mere two inches of space.

"Stop biting your lip" he ordered darkly looking into her eyes which made her immediately release her lip obediently making him smirk in is accomplishment, he then stood tall and back away from her walking away while grabbing is drink as if nothing had happened.

Hinata's mouth remained dropped to the floor in surprise, that was the closet she had been to another man other then her cousin and father. Just then almost as if it were on cue, Tenten and Kiba stormed into the house smiling warmly and both equally as excited.

Hinata on the other hand was mortified, they were mere seconds from being caught in such a position that would never be able to be easily explained, especially to TenTen. How would her father react? Surely he would have fainted at the sight while her cousin would be seconds away from beating up the nation's most eligible bachelor.

Sasuke on the other hand was cool, calm and collected walking towards TenTen and shaking her hand as well as Kiba's before the brown haired man would go scurry to get his equipment set up while TenTen and Sasuke chit chat.

Quickly the indigo haired girl decided it was time to run to the comfort of her room where no one else would be able to make her feel any more uncomfortable then she already did until she heard a familiar voice calling out her name.

A deep masculine voice called her name from across the hall making Hinata turn quickly and smile at the source of it, it was none other then her cousin : Neji Hyuga. Finally someone who would save her from anymore embarrassment! ...or harassment for that matter...

Hinata quickly walked to Neji and happily accepted his warm embrace, she released him shortly after and giggled happily to be safe at last!

Even though she had her cousin there, she couldn't help but notice the cold clipped tone Sasuke suddenly used around the same moment she hugged Neji to which her cousin noticed right away and decided to introduce himself.

Shyly the younger cousin followed and watched as the two men spoke to one another.

"Hello, my name is Neji. It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Uchiha" Neji said as he extended his hand to Sasuke.

"Please to meet you Neji" Sasuke spoke in a cold tone as he took Neji's hand and shook it glancing at Hinata once before sipping the last of his wine before continuing. "How long will this take exactly? I have a meeting scheduled in a few hours"

Neji glanced at Hinata raising his eyebrow indicating to take the empty glass or either offer to fill it again; the boy was very old school and wanted the old ways put into effect whenever he was around.

As TenTen spoke to Sasuke, Hinata patiently waited knowing that the information wasn't anything she needed to concern herself with. Once finished she spoke up.

"W-Would you like s-some more wine?" she asked as she motioned to the glass, Sasuke glanced at his glass and nodded curtly handing the empty glass to Hinata just as she reached for it and disappeared behind her cousin walking straight to the kitchen.

Just as she left and filled the glass, she let out a sight of relief once she saw flashing lights from the corner of her eye which meant that the photo shoot would begin. Which also meant that the faster it began, the faster it would end and Sasuke would be long gone!

Just after filling the wine glass she walked back to see Sasuke smiling warmly at the camera showing his perfect white teeth and smile, she stood beside TenTen who was beyond excited to see that she would be able to have a perfect paper for her final.

Kiba had two red triangle tattoos on each cheek which began to distract Hinata for a moment, it was odd to see a man with tattoos let alone on his face since she was a reserved child rather then wild and free.

Suddenly she felt the glass of wine being taken from her hands which changed her attention to be be focused on who had grabbed the wine, she shyly watched as Sasuke sipped his wine not caring to look at Hinata at the moment.

"Sasuke would you please take a few more pictures? I'm sure we'll have the perfect shot after these" Kiba spoke to Sasuke clearly irritated or he simply he didn't like Sasuke, either way it was clear but Sasuke didn't seem affected in anyway as he sipped his drink calmly

Sasuke sighed and put his drink down on the coffee table pulling up a chair and sitting down on it , posing for the last remaining pictures, he smiled and did as he was told while Kiba snapped some photos and Neji wrapped his arm around TenTen feeling as if he needed to show that TenTen was his woman and definitely not for the taking.

Kiba finally got to his feet and stretched after half an hour"Alright, I'm done." he said as he checked his pictures flagging a few down automatically liking them of the bat and sitting on the couch doing his work while Sasuke got to his feet

Hinata sat on a chair patiently waiting until her home would be free of any living beings, it was approximately 4 in the afternoon which gave her just enough time to cram enough study time for her test the following day.

TenTen smiled brightly and walked to Sasuke shaking his hand while Neji stood by her side

"Thank you for this opportunity and taking time from your busy schedule to come by " TenTen said in appreciation as Sasuke nodded and shook Neji's hand as well before turning to Hinata noticing how she was trying to blend into the background, ultimately trying to not be noticed by him at all.

"Thank you for allowing me to come to your home" Sasuke said respectively as he held out his hand to shake her hand which she shyly nodded, smiling warmly as she took his hand only for her hand to be turned in mere seconds as Sasuke leaned down kissing the back of her palm smirking at her before standing to his full height again grabbing his wine and sipping some more ignoring the shocked expressions of Kiba and TenTen as well as Neji's death glare that would have killed Sasuke; if only looks could kill...

After a few moments TenTen finally regained her composer and grabbed Neji's arm pinching it lightly to bring his attention to her and to snap his mind away from any possible violence he was planing for Sasuke.

"Alright, we're done here. Neji help Kiba pack up. I'll meet you at the house" she said as she walked out giving Hinata a look that said 'call me later or you will regret it' , Neji obediently began helping the brown haired guy pack up the equipment while Sasuke sipped his wine and Hinata tried to control her madly growing blush.

Eventually the two men left leaving Hinata all alone with Sasuke, she bit her lip and began walking off just when Sasuke decided to speak regaining her attention once more.

"I'm staying in town for a week, maybe a chef with you're talents would appreciate a nice brunch tomorrow" he said as he finished his drink and set it on the coffee table and began doing through his pockets.

Hinata's heart began beating faster as she bit her lip, was he asking her out on a date or demanding her presence to a date? Whichever it was she definitely wouldn't go. Not after what happened in the kitchen or what just happened a few moments ago!

"I-I'm sorry but I'm afraid I can't, I have a final tomorrow and I'll be taking the-" before she could finish her sentence she noticed Sasuke had shoved his business card into her hand not giving her a choice whether she wanted to take the card or not.

"I'll pick you up at 11:30" was all he said before as he walked out the door but not without is legendary smirk before he closed the door leaving her entirely alone for once. Hinata looked down at the card in her hands and nearly fainted upon seeing Sasuke's personal cell phone number.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed! Thank you for waiting so patiently for this chapter! I hope i meet your expectations and I know i made numerous mistakes _ I"m sorrrryyyyy! Spanish is my first language therefore it isn't easy to write in English! Thank you for the support and please _REVIEW_!

**Sneak peak at next chapter:**

"But first..." he began as he handed her a stack of stabled papers "We have matters to discuss"


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** Sorry for being so late everyone, I didn't mean to completely disappear off the face of the earth but thing's came up and got me a bit distracted. Anyway I would like to thank anyone who read and reviewed my fanfic while I was away, also if anyone could refresh me on how to make a section break; that would be awesome! I completely forgot TT_TT

**Rated:****M for language **

**Previously:**

_TenTen smiled brightly and walked to Sasuke shaking his hand while Neji stood by her side_

_"Thank you for this opportunity and taking time from your busy schedule to come by " TenTen said in appreciation as Sasuke nodded and shook Neji's hand as well before turning to Hinata noticing how she was trying to blend into the background, ultimately trying to not be noticed by him at all._

_"Thank you for allowing me to come to your home" Sasuke said respectively as he held out his hand to shake her hand which she shyly nodded, smiling warmly as she took his hand only for her hand to be turned in mere seconds as Sasuke leaned down kissing the back of her palm smirking at her before standing to his full height again grabbing his wine and sipping some more ignoring the shocked expressions of Kiba and TenTen as well as Neji's death glare that would have killed Sasuke; if only looks could kill..._

_After a few moments TenTen finally regained her composer and grabbed Neji's arm pinching it lightly to bring his attention to her and to snap his mind away from any possible violence he was planing for Sasuke._

_"Alright, we're done here. Neji help Kiba pack up. I'll meet you at the house" she said as she walked out giving Hinata a look that said 'call me later or you will regret it' , Neji obediently began helping the brown haired guy pack up the equipment while Sasuke sipped his wine and Hinata tried to control her madly growing blush._

_Eventually the two men left leaving Hinata all alone with Sasuke, she bit her lip and began walking off just when Sasuke decided to speak regaining her attention once more._

_"I'm staying in town for a week, maybe a chef with you're talents would appreciate a nice brunch tomorrow" he said as he finished his drink and set it on the coffee table and began doing through his pockets._

_Hinata's heart began beating faster as she bit her lip, was he asking her out on a date or demanding her presence to a date? Whichever it was she definitely wouldn't go. Not after what happened in the kitchen or what just happened a few moments ago!_

_"I-I'm sorry but I'm afraid I can't, I have a final tomorrow and I'll be taking the-" before she could finish her sentence she noticed Sasuke had shoved his business card into her hand not giving her a choice whether she wanted to take the card or not._

_"I'll pick you up at 11:30" was all he said before as he walked out the door but not without is legendary smirk before he closed the door leaving her entirely alone for once. Hinata looked down at the card in her hands and nearly fainted upon seeing Sasuke's personal cell phone number._

_Chapter 4_

The 20 year old indigo haired woman stared down at the white business card flabbergasted, never in a million years would she have thought that she would have ended up with the personal cell phone number of the most eligible bachelor ever, but here she was standing with the very digits on the back of his business card, written in his flawless handwriting.

Oddly enough the handwriting seemed to have been done calmly and relaxed rather then rushed and sloppily executed which lead her to believe that this was done before he even arrived to her house since she didn't recalled Sasuke pulling out a pen and scribbling down anything at any given time while he was at her house.

Quickly Hinata scanned her living room to find her own cell phone to call TenTen and fill her in on the very interesting chain of events since she had left with Kiba and Neji earlier, she was terrified of what was going to happen since she had never encountered such a straight forward, blunt, and stubborn man who simply didn't take no for an answer.

After a few seconds of waiting, TenTen finally answered the phone and instantly began questioning the poor girl about Sasuke's actions as well as her own. In the background, Hinata could faintly hear her cousin complaining and expressing his disapproval of the man's actions towards his little cousin until he was silenced by one of TenTen's signature punches.

"Anyway, Hinata what happened after we left?" TenTen asked while Hinata placed the business card on her coffee table and went to clean up the wine glass that Sasuke left behind, she even felt uncomfortable to touch the same glass he touched and put his lips on.

"H-He asked me if I wanted to eat brunch with him but when I-I tried to tell him I had finals, he just gave me his business card and said he'd pick me up at 11:30! I-I didn't even get to say no, he just walked out w-without giving me a chance" she explained as she placed the glass in the dishwasher as she then grabbed her own neglected glass of wine and began to sip it, allowing the alcohol to wash over her nerves.

A loud gasp was heard from TenTen's side of the phone, obviously she wasn't expecting for Hinata to tell her this, a few moments passed before TenTen finally found her lost voice.

"He asked you out on a date?" the chocolate haired girl asked to clarify, Hinata sighed as she sipped her wine nodding before giving an actual answer.

"Yes!" she answered but before she could say anymore TenTen began yelling almost inaudibly but Hinata somehow managed to understand what her friend was trying to say, something along the lines about questioning her sanity about saying no to the youngest yet richest man they have ever meet.

Hinata pursed her lips lightly at her friend's comments since she was never interested in money or power, if she were then she would have pursued a career as a doctor rather then a baker.

"TenTen, I barely know him" Hinata protested as she finished the last of her wine and let her glass join Sasuke's in the dishwasher before she walked over to the couch and stared at the business card not sure if she should tell TenTen about that little detail just yet.

"Hinata, He's hot, rich, and single. What more can you want?" TenTen asked while Hinata chewed on her bottom lip pondering about whether or not going to the date or just plain out ditching him would be her best choice.

Her choices were limited from the get go but now she was seriously deciding against showing up at all or even being in her house during those hours where he could pick her up from home, besides her finals were vastly far more important then some date with some guy. Even if he was rich, he was a man and most men are typically up to no good. Or...so what her father always said.

Even though it was a simple brunch, Hinata just couldn't see herself being any form of comfortable with Sasuke in the picture; his very memory sends a chill down her spine. Something about that man just terrified her yet she couldn't deny this attraction to that very fear she felt whenever he was around, it confused her in every aspect of the word.

"TenTen, he's a stranger. J-Just because he's rich doesn't mean he isn't human, what if he's some sort of freak that might kill me and gets away with it? you never know!"Hinata exclaimed obviously exaggerating the possibilities but she was still trying to prove that she wasn't comfortable going out with Sasuke to brunch, TenTen groaned before spending a few minutes to think about how thing's looked from a different perspective and sighed.

"He's a business man, he probably is just being nice" TenTen proposed as Hinata finally mustard up enough courage to grab the business card and turn it over to Sasuke's personal number, she bit her lip and thought as TenTen continued.

"Maybe he's a nice guy and just wants to spend some more time with you, you're very beautiful Hinata so it's no surprise that he's grown a bit attached" TenTen finally concluded, making a very weak proposal ... but still none the less it was a proposal. After a few more minutes of silence while Hinata stared at the business card she finally decided to tell TenTen about the juicy detail she neglected to tell up until now.

"...He gave me his cell phone number" Hinata mumbled shyly knowing that TenTen would probably scream her ear off immediately once she heard what Hinata said, and just as she finished she could hear TenTen take in a deep breath before speaking.

"He gave you his number?! First his personal work phone line and now his actual cell phone number?!" TenTen screamed in shock while Hinata cringed at the tone of voice her friend was using, she chewed on her lip while TenTen kept screaming inaudibly about how she couldn't believe her ears and how incredibly lucky Hinata was to attract a man like him to that degree where he was practically throwing himself at her to get the girl's attention.

"Hinata, you better call him tonight! He's totally into you" the brown haired girl exclaimed excitedly while Hinata groaned lightly hearing her friend order her around once again, she sighed while TenTen continued to ramble but Hinata couldn't help herself as she spaced out thinking about the very man they were talking about.

Dark jet black hair, pale flawless skin, strong chin and broad shoulders; masculine yet gentle hands, all to pair a deep and smooth velvet like voice. The man was pure perfection, he also seemed to be pretty athletic which added to her imagination making her blush at the thought of a shirtless man; luckily TenTen snapped her out of it just in time.

"Hinata! You call him tonight, right after I hang up! Now!" TenTen ordered before hanging up not giving Hinata a choice just like Sasuke had done earlier, Hinata sighed and bit her lip as she stared at the digits on the card. Something about this whole thing just worried her, it scared her as well as excited her. Maybe a good night's rest would help her decide? Ultimately it was exactly what she needed at that given moment, tomorrow would be a good day and since she would technically be older by then, she would therefore be wiser...right?

**-The next morning-**

Bright and early the next morning Hinata decided to wake up a few hours earlier in order to study like she was supposed to have done the night before but since yesterday's events were rather distracting, studying had slipped her mind completely therefore giving her no choice but to cram study in the early morning.

Dressed in long, thick pajama pants and a matching pajama shirt she sat there reading over through highlighted text and reviewing past quiz's in which she circled the questions she had trouble the first time around, the test today was not just a final but it determined if she would become a certified Baker or she would have to retake the course entirely.

All her focus was solely on the final, all thoughts of Sasuke were left in the back burner as she continued reading, before long the young girl had studied for a good two hours before she got up to get ready for her classes.

Once showered, the indigo haired girl walked out of her bathroom with nothing but a towel wrapped around her chest while she picked out her clothes for the day, ultimately deciding on some black jeggins, a purple tank top, a grey plain hoodie, a black beanie, and some black vans.

Hinata got dressed letting her mind strictly wonder on her final, no other thought crossed her mind despite the urge to wonder about that dark haired raven; today she simply couldn't afford the distraction. As she walked out, she grabbed her phone and a black hobo bag that had all of her school supplies all organized neatly.

With keys in hand she walked out her front door and opened it before turning back around to close and lock the door, she was so focused she hardly noticed her neighbors walking past her and wishing her a good morning.

Hinata then walked downstairs and mumbled the material she reviewed in her studies, she walked to her car and got inside where she then grabbed her binder dedicated to baking and pastry to study some more, she sat there for several minutes determined on passing with flying colors until a knocking on her car window caught her attention.

Glancing towards the source of the sound her mouth dropped seeing none other than Sasuke Uchiha standing there in front of her wearing some nice khaki pants with nice brown dress shows and a white polo shirt.

Hinata's eyes went wide in shock as she froze in place, the guy was actually serious about taking her out to brunch.

Quickly Hinata grabbed her phone to check the time which read 10:15, the boy was an hour and fifteen minutes early to a brunch she was essentially forced to; Hinata then finally rolled down her window to spare Sasuke any more time just watching her from outside of her car like an animal from the zoo.

"G-Good morning, " Hinata said shyly as she cleared her throat, she bit her lip nervously as she watched Sasuke raise an eyebrow after looking at her outfit and glanced to her binder seeing the the neatly written notes as well as the title 'Baking and Pastry Arts'.

"Good morning , I see you're already on your way out. " his smooth, calm and dark voice soothed the girl's nerves just enough to where she was able to breath normally again, she nodded in response as she chewed on her lip.

"I have finals from 11-12, I was tryin-" but before Hinata could even explain herself to Sasuke he had already reached in, unlocked the car door and opened it for her.

"I'll take you" he said, once again not as an offer, more in the form of a demand. Hinata stared at Sasuke in shock, was this guy serious or was he so used to getting his way, he had forgotten that people had their own free will and choice.

Hinata shook her head "No, I'm taking my car" she said bluntly as she then turned on the ignition, placing her white binder in the passenger's seat before reaching over to put on her seat belt.

Clearly she wasn't going to let this man just walk into her life and practically stalk her, let alone have him drive her in his car, to be at his unforgiving mercy.

It just wasn't going to happen, she was her own person and he wasn't going to destroy that. Sasuke just stared at her, he wasn't expecting her to simply say no to him.

After a few seconds he ultimately concluded that he was only hearing and seeing things, no one had ever denied him in any way, especially when he offered a person a ride to wherever their destination was.

Sasuke cleared his throat before trying again, maybe he was losing it a little. "Why don't we take my car?" he asked, actually giving Hinata the decision to agree or deny him with a verbal answer.

Hinata looked back at Sasuke raising an eyebrow; it was then that Sasuke realized he had not been seeing or hearing things.

It was her serious, cemented answer. "I'm going in my car" she repeated once again as she then reached over to close her car door only for Sasuke to hold the door in place.

"Then I'll go with you" he concluded as he released the door before walking around her car towards the passenger side, where he opened the door, picked up her binder, and sat down placing the binder onto his lap before reaching over for the seat belt.

Hinata's mouth nearly dropped, she couldn't believe the nerve of the man that sat beside her, she chewed on her lip as she closed her door and rolled up her window while Sasuke closed his door.

"What are you doing?" she asked as she turned towards him while he turned his own body to face her, the two sat there for a few moments before he replied with a tone as if the answer was so obvious.

"Going with you" was all he said as he went back to sitting normally and opened her binder going through her notes while she sat there dumbfounded; he was actually serious.

The way he answered her question left her nearly speechless, she couldn't find a way out of this!

Even if she were to be rude and deny him, she was somehow certain he wouldn't just easily obey her so she decided to sit back and drive towards her school while Sasuke went through her notes.

A few minutes of silence pass by before Sasuke decided to break the peace by commenting on her handwriting; though now that she finally realized what he was doing, she didn't recall giving him any form of permission to look through her stuff.

"You're handwriting is very beautiful not to mention neat, You seem to take good notes. I don't understand why you are stressing over this exam" he said as he flipped the page and continued reading as if it were an interesting, detailed book of his preferred genre.

Hinata kept driving on as she listened to Sasuke lightly blushing at his compliments, she just sighed and bit her lip deciding on how she should explain why this exam was so important to her.

"It's the last test of the year, If I don't pass. I'll have to retake the entire course" she explained as she kept her eyes on the road while Sasuke continued flipping through pages.

"You keep some tests in here and you've passed most of them with A's and B's, I doubt you'll fail" he replied as he continued snooping until the car began slowing down out of no where.

Hinata muttered under her breath as she pulled to the side of the road mentally kicking herself for forgetting to ask Neji to tune up her car before he left, then again it wasn't his job.

Sasuke closed the binder as he moved his gaze from Hinata to the car, he couldn't believe that the car was literally slowing down in the middle of the road. It wasn't common for him but he still had a hard time processing the current situation.

"What's happening?" he asked as he watched Hinata park at the side of the road before unbuckling herself to get out of the car.

Hinata sighed as she reached for her keys to turn off the engine before explaining her car troubles to a rich man who probably never had a problem like this, ever in his life.

"My car is old, it has a lot of problems. I usually don't handle it since my cousin and my friend usually do temporary fixes for me" she explained as she then noticed her bag was on the passenger's side, right beside his legs, she shyly pointed at it hoping he would get the hint but instead he continued the conversation.

"You mean to tell me you drive a car that has more problems than what it's useful for?" he asked as he grabbed her bag placing it on his lap along with her binder, he waited for her answer as she sighed before speaking.

Hinata didn't dare utter a word, she was having enough troubles as it was with the car, the last thing she needed was for this rather rude, stuck up, rich, pretty-boy tell her more about her own problems or how to live her life in any matter.

Once the car was parked at the side of the road she unbuckled her seat belt before climbing out of the car not giving the male beside her as much as a side ways glance; Sasuke on the other hand sighed before he placed her things in the back seat then climbing out of the car himself to join her.

"What's wrong with the car?" he asked, trying to get her to say something that could be of use to him while he watched her pop the hood up, glancing at the relatively old engine.

It was to no surprise that her car was giving her problems considering how old the thing must be, it was almost as if it was begging to be put out of it's misery.

The petite indigo haired girl bit her lip as she checked a few things over before speaking to the raven beside her, she leaned against the car as she spoke putting her hands on the metal frame itself, never taking her eyes off of the engine.

"It has a few problems but nothing that I can't live with, the problem surprisingly isn't the engine this time though..." she replied, repeating the same thing she had said earlier but with a hint of curiosity to her tone after realizing that the engine was actually behaving for once.

The tall male just observed her actions curiously before watching her retreat back to the car, most likely to get her phone but while she was away, he decided it was time for him to check the car and see if he could see something that she had over looked; not even ten seconds of checking over the engine he concluded one thing: she needed a new car.

The car was an accident just waiting to happen, he was surprised it was even street legal, it was a hazard for sure, not only for Hinata but for every other car that drives beside her. Shortly after his discovery the young girl returned as she finished her call with whom ever she decided to speak to.

"Any word?" he asked curiously wondering who she depended on taking care of her car since obviously she didn't know enough to help herself at the moment and doubted she had any tools in her trunk that would prove to be of any use.

The poor girl shook her head sighing "Neji's at work so I didn't bother calling him and Kiba hasnt returned my calls" she said looking a bit disheartened at the fact that she might have to stay out for a while longer until she can either fix the problem or call a cab as well as a tow truck to bring her car home.

"Looks like you're going to school in style today Ms. Hyuuga" he said a-matter-of-factually as he grabbed his own phone and began dialing up someone, simply stating the road they were on and hanging up.

"In style?" the girl questioned not understanding what exacty he had meant by that, he simply responded with a nod before a smirk started to tug at the corner of his mouth.

"Just get your things ready, and give me your car keys" he ordered holding out his hand ready for her to comply like the good girl she was.

Sasuke watched as Hinata's face twisted into a confused and rather irritated expression as she clutched her keys into her chest and away from his line of sight.

_So much for being a good girl _the raven thought as he watched surprised, not expecting her to just disobey him so fast and without much thought at all.

"No!" she finally said as she stuffed her keys into her pocket, obviously upset since she was struggling a bit to put the keys where they belonged. "This is my car, though it isn't much, I can't just hand it to you" she huffed making a valid point.

Sasuke shrugged as he put his hand into his pocket as she did with the keys but without as much trouble as she had.

"I guess when you put it in those terms, I understand but I'm having my driver pick us up and drop us off at your school." he told her filling her in so she wouldn't be so lost and hopefully not as irritated with him.

It didn't take long for the black car to pull up to them, it was almost as if it were on cue that the car had come to their rescue right as Sasuke finished his sentence but what could you expect from a man like him?

Sasuke held the door for Hinata as she gathered her things before getting inside the car keeping all her belongings on her lap, refusing to let anything go.

The car was a much newer car then the one she had, for obvious reasons she was happy that she had Sasuke to accompany her after all, the interior of the car was a velvety soft black fabric and the driver didn't utter a word which made her a bit uncomfortable.

Once Sasuke had finally climbed in beside her he gave the order to head straight to her college, only then did the man reply with a very curt. 'Of course'

After a few minutes of driving, the silence between the two young adults was a comfortable one but it irked the raven a bit.

The girl never even gave it a second thought as she denied his request for her keys, the only thought that crossed his head at the moment, was the desire to put the girl over his knee and teach her some proper manners.

Hinata was secretly appreciating the silence that loomed over the two, she wasn't exactly looking forward to the upcoming attention from her peers once she arrived to her college.

"So tell me, how did you end up with that death trap for a car?" Sasuke asked as he shifted his body a bit to face her and have a decent conversation.

Hinata mimicked Sasuke's actions before shyly tucking a stray hair behind her ear. "It was a gift, my father gave it to me" she said shyly in a low voice unsure of how to take his rather rude comment about her car, even if it was true she didn't appreciate it.

The raven just nodded in response, he pondered for a few moments before speaking again noticing that the poor girl was getting a bit nervous due to the sudden silence.

"If you were to get a new car, what would it be?" He asked curiously, trying to keep the conversation light between them and to learn a few things about her through the choice of her vehicle.

Even though he was trying to keep the conversation at a comfortable level for the girl, what she began to do was something he wasn't prepared for.

It was almost as if her innocence was testing his patience, or rather lack off.

Hinata bit her bottom lip as she began to think over a few options before making a decision; ultimately rather then answering him she ended up coming up with her own question for the bachelor.

"Pretty much a-a car that w-won't die on me, w-why the sudden interest in a commoner?" She asked curiously.

The question itself had knocked Sasuke out of his rather dark thoughts; lucky for her that she did, if she hadn't. To say the least, things would have taken an interesting turn for the two young adults.

"I'm a man with too much time on my hands, I'm always curious to see what the public wants." He replied rather quickly, almost as if he had expected this conversation and considered it's possible directions.

Raising a rather skeptical eyebrow, the girl simply nodded not wanting to question him any further but, unfortunately, the man beside her had a different goal.

"Excuse me , but we are about to arrive to our destination" the driver spoke up, letting the couple know that they would have to part ways soon.

"Alright, Thank you Suigetsu." Sasuke replied to the white haired male not taking his eyes off of Hinata, who by now, was shifting uncomfortably in her seat.

Suddenly out of no where, the song 'I'm gone grind' by birdman erupted from Hinata's phone; immediately the girl jumped up nearly dropping her binder and purse from her lap in attempt to grab and silence the phone.

A chuckle could be heard from beside her, which took no time to figure out who it belonged to as her cheeks began to turn a bright shade of pink before finally grabbing a hold of the little demon and answering her phone nervously.

Hinata turned to Sasuke mouthing the words 'i'm sorry' as she answered the phone to which Sasuke just replied with an understanding nod.

"Yo, you alright Hinata?" Kiba's concerned voice replaced the rather unprofessional song.

"Y-Yeah, my car j-just slowed down out of no where. I-I had to pull over, I was going to a-ask for a ride but I-I'm alright now" she explained shyly trying to control her steadily rising nerves.

"Oh? Well I'll check it out later when I finish work, did Neji pick you up?" he asked curiously, as any overprotective friend would.

A small smile tugged on the corners of Hinata's lips as she realized she had worried the poor guy, even though he didn't want to show it.

"N-No, Neji's at work but was kind enough to give me a ride." she explained absentmindedly before recalling how much Kiba didn't approve of the guy being near her; judging from the constant glared they exchanged, she was confident that Kiba was far from tolerating the guy.

The small smile she wore seconds before began to fade into a thin pressed line, worried from how he would react.

"That stuck up rich guy?" Kiba asked immediately, a low growl could he heard from the depths of his voice as he showed his disapproval.

"Yes, that's him b-but I'm almost as my college. I'll call you later. Bye Kiba" she said as she hanged up on him and sighed before she bit her lip nervously; knowing good and damn well he would either call or make an appearance later and lecture her about strangers.

Much like her older cousin would, if he had caught wind of this.

"Everything alright?" Sasuke's deep velvety voice jolted her from her thoughts, bringing her back to reality.

"Y-Yeah, kiba called to make sure I-I was alright." she said as she glanced his way, releasing her bottom lip from its hold once she spoke. After a few minutes the car came to a stop, arriving at the college's main entrance.

"We've arrived" Suigetsu spoke up, announcing the arrival.

Hinata smiled warmly at the driver before looking at Sasuke while collecting her things into a more comfortable manor as she spoke.

"Thank you for the ride, " she said, keeping her warm smile of appreciation on her lips.

"You're very welcome, how long do you think you'll be in that test Ms. Hyuga?" Sasuke asked curiously, wanting to make sure he would be able to at least take the girl out for lunch rather then their original plan for brunch.

"In an hour, I suppose" she replied shyly before biting her lip once more as she began to climb out of the car.

Almost immediately, upon noticing her bad habit once again; Sasuke's hand gently caught Hinata's jaw and directed her face to meet his as his thumb gently brushed over her bottom lip then tugging the lip free from her teeth.

Hinata's eyes widened slightly seeing the dark, predatory look in his eyes as he stared at her lips for a few moments before meeting her eyes in an intense look; once of deep need and impatience.

"Stop. Biting. Your. Lip." he spoke each word in a deep, low growl as his faced slowly moved closer to hers just a mere inch away from her lips.

His breath was warm against her cool skin, the hairs on her neck stood to attention as she watched his eyes move from her eyes to her lips almost as if debating on something before ultimately releasing her and sitting back to his original seat as if nothing had happened.

"We'll be back in an hour, enjoy your test. Good luck" he said, clearing his throat and adjusting his tie as he kept his eyes off of her and staring into the back of his driver's head rest; clearly holding himself back from something he was so close to doing.

Hinata immediately got out of the car and closed the door before releasing a breath she had no idea she was holding, that mere few seconds of his touch sent her entire body on high alert.

His rough hand gently clasped on her smooth jaw, his deep voice and dark, pitch black orbs that stared into her contrasting pearl white eyes.

Never in her life had she been touched or spoken to in such a manner that her entire body stood to attention, her heart beat boomed like a drum against her chest while her breathing was short but kept calm for the time being.

After a few minutes of standing and staring into space, she had only then realized that she needed to get to class so she could review her previous test and study a little before her final.

This was something she needed her full, undivided attention to, and hopefully the little event that just happened wouldn't be something that would plague her mind during this important test.

An hour later, Hinata sighed as she turned in her 200 question test with two paragraph questions.

Thankfully she had reviewed and studied as much as her time would allow her before receiving the test, for if she hadn't, she feared that an immediate F would follow her test.

Gathering her things as she got to her feet, the indigo haired girl walked out of the class towards the main entrance completely engulfed by her thoughts about her test, hardly noticing the black car that waited her arrival just as Sasuke said it would.

"How'd it go?" the familiar voice asked as a hand reached for her binder, finally taking her out of her trance and bringing her back to planet earth.

Hinata looked up to see the one and only, Sasuke Uchiha staring down at her as he held her binder in his arm while he walked with her; escorting her back to the car while she spoke.

"I-It was fine for the most part, thank you for asking" she said as she watched Sasuke reach to open the car door to allow her to get inside, to which she politely thanked him before getting inside and buckling herself in.

"Sounds like you did good to me. Are you hungry?" he asked as he climbed in beside her closing the door behind him as he kept his eye on hers as they spoke.

The sudden question took the poor girl off guard as she pondered for a moment, she had been so preoccupied with her test she had hardly thought about eating.

Ironically, considering that her big final was on her Baking and Pastry class.

"A little" she admitted shyly, unsure if going out on a date with him would be the best of options but she really didn't have much of a choice at the moment.

"Good, let's get something to eat." he concluded before looking at the white haired man and nodding, in which the man nodded in return before driving off.

Not a single word was uttered between the two men, it was clear that they had made an agreement earlier on while she was busy with her test.

"When do you graduate?" Sasuke asked, clearly not giving up his goal to keep a conversation alive with the girl as they sat side by side.

Hinata had to admit, his persistence was admirable for sure, the man was stubborn and didn't seem that he was used to being denied of what he wanted.

"In May, that's if I pass" she replied, becoming a bit more comfortable to speaking to him as her stutter slowly began to fade with the more time she spent with him.

"Ah I see, when will you get your results?" he asked as he continued speaking with her. Earlier it was almost as if Sasuke was struggling a little to keep their conversation from dying but this time around; it was much easier for him. With little effort, he was succeeding in his goal.

"Well, my professor said that he would post the grades once he was finished processing them through the machine" she said, having the urge to bit her lip but before she even let the action take place.

A flash back of earlier events gave her a rather quick reminder of why she shouldn't do it and reconsider her little lip biting habit.

After a few minutes, they arrived at a nice little pizza shop downtown which was a family business and had been there for years.

"I hope this is to your liking" he said with a small smile, even though he acted far mature and professional then someone his age.

Sasuke was after all just as young as Hinata; just because fine dining fit his description, it didn't mean he always ate the finest cuisine.

The smile on his face was a contagious one, as Hinata found herself smiling while nodding excitedly while he climbed out of the car and assisted her before leading her into the little pizzeria.

As a true gentlemen would, he held the door open and pulled out her chair for her once they were seated.

Once the two had made their orders and had a few sips of their chosen drink, Hinata surprised Sasuke by starting the conversation rather then having him do all the work once again.

"Do you actually come out here for pizza often?" she asked curiously, all the time she had lived there she had not once heard about the little family own pizza shop down a few miles from her school, for if she had, she would have made it a tradition of stopping by to get a slice before going home.

"I do, I don't like going out to eat in areas where there tend to be a lot of people. I prefer quieter places where I won't be recognized" he explained honestly as he sipped his water with a lemon wedge watching Hinata drink her iced tea.

"I'm surprised a man of importance eats here, or that you even know what pizza is" she said teasing him lightly as she let out a shy smile.

A low chuckle escaped Sasuke's smirk as he leaned forward, propping himself up by his elbows on the table. Slowly relaxing, letting his professional disguise fall apart only in the slightest by his actions.

"Just because I come from a rich family, doesn't exclude me from enjoying some normal food." he pointed out, still having his signature amused smirk plastered on his perfectly sculpted face.

Once their food arrived, their chatter died down as the two ate their pizza, enjoying the rather tasty meal.

Eventually they both finished and as if it were on cue, Hinata's phone vibrated in her purse which she reached for to figure out who it was.

Having learned form earlier mistakes of letting her phone ring, she switched to vibrate mode so there wouldn't be any more embarrassing moments

Sasuke watched as the girl's jaw dropped, quickly turning into a smile as she looked up at Sasuke with a face of excitement and happiness.

"I passed with a 98!" she said, happiness was clearly heard from her voice as she gasped in shock while Sasuke smiled, being proud of the small girl despite not having known her for long.

"Well this calls for a celebration!" he said as he got to his feet, reaching in his pocket and leaving a twenty dollar bill, knowing it was more then enough to pay for the food and give a rather impressive tip.

Hinata gathered her things happily as she got to her feet, her smile never wavering as she followed Sasuke curious to see what he meant by having a celebration.

As the two walked out of the pizzeria, an ongoing cyclist zoomed past the two, making Hinata lose her balance, dropping her books as she began falling only to crash into a rather hard and sculpted chest.

"Are you alright?" Sasuked asked in a concerned tone, his arms were wrapped tightly around her waist holding her against him as he looked down at the petite girl in his arms.

Shyly Hinata looked up into Sasuke's eyes nodding in response, soon the two exchanged glances and as if time itself had stopped, they couldn't pry away from one another.

Sasuke found himself once again starring at Hinata's soft, pink tinted lips and leaning closer towards her. Hinata's breath was caught in her throat, her eyes never leaving his even as he leaned in.

Hinata didn't have much experience with boys, she had never even had her first kiss yet here she was in a moment that felt like it deserved one.

The world stopped in time, it was only as if she were entirely alone with Sasuke and the electricity she felt jolt through her body as he held her was unmistakably exciting.

A mere inch away, their lips were so close from touching to the point she could feel his calm and steady breath hit her skin gently, only to be pulled away suddenly while Sasuke looked away.

Hinata's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, she noticed how his arms that once were tightly wrapped around her waist were now holding her an arm's length away.

"W-Whats wrong?" she asked shyly, not sure as to what happened to him or that special moment only seconds ago.

Sasuke kept his gaze off of Hinata, he sighed before finally looking into her eyes and giving her an answer she wasn't prepared for.

"I'm poison for a girl like you" he bluntly told her, immediately she didn't understand as she kept her confused look which only intensified.

"I..I don't understand" she said shyly letting his hands drop from her arms and back to his sides watching him pick up the papers that scattered the floor as well as her binder.

A sigh escaped his lips as he held the binder wedging it between his arm and his side while stuffing his hands into his pockets, looking straight at Hinata.

"Well lets go" he urged as he reached over to grab her hand before pulling her with him as he walked towards the parking lot where he was sure his driver was parked at, he once again open the door for her allowing her to enter before following behind and closing the door.

"My house" he ordered the driver, it caught the man off guard but he nodded and began driving, leaving behind the small pizzeria as well as the conversation.

Hinata wasn't sure what exactly happened, all she knew was that she was so close to being kissed for the first time and just as fast he pulled away from her; to think she was imagining this attraction he had for her or rather he lost interest.

Hinata had began to lost track of time once they had reached Sasuke's house which was surprisingly much closer then his office, which was a fair distance away from his own house.

Sasuke climbed out bringing the binder with him before walking over to open the door for Hinata, waiting as she climbed out before leading her to the main entrance of the building.

Hinata followed Sasuke as he walked towards the elevator and pressed the top floor without hesitation, then a series of numbers on a keypad just above it.

Although he was being silent, Hinata had a burning question to ask him and decided that now was the best time to ask since they were both alone in an elevator with little option.

"...What do you mean that you're poison?" she asked shyly, not sure how exactly he would answer it considering he jumped the gun to leave the place and avoid the entire conversation all together from earlier.

A sigh escaped the man's lips as he raised a hand to rub his temples, contemplating on telling the girl what he meant or going with a lie for an escape route.

"It's exactly what I meant, I'm poison to you" he told her bluntly, not giving much explanation as he spoke and not glancing her way as he did.

Hinata pouted slightly seeing how he wasn't going to budge and give any answers to her, not even the slightest hint was dropped to satisfy her curiosity.

"What do you mean by poison?" she repeated herself, hoping that the rephrased question would have better results.

After asking the second time, the raven gave Hinata a rather annoyed look, giving her the immediate impression that he didn't want to discuss the topic.

Once again silence loomed over the two as they continued to ride the elevator all the way up to Sasuke's house, upon arrival all Hinata could do is stare and gasp at how beautiful it looked.

Modern furniture with a bit of a traditional look, beautiful tile floors and a stair case that hugged the wall beside her all the way up a few floors, circling a beautiful glass chandelier.

The walls weren't colored anything rather spectacular, they were either cream or a beige color but both colors complimented each other nicely and paired well with the paintings of different scenery scattered around perfectly.

"So beautiful" she whispered as she followed Sasuke, directly behind his footsteps for fear that if she were to break something, that the item would be worth more then her life itself.

Thought despite the beautiful scenery, the atmosphere began to weigh down a little as soon as she noticed Sasuke placing her binder on the glass coffee table in the middle of the room which sat above a black rug that was very well more expensive then her car.

"How about we celebrate?" he asked as he walked towards the kitchen letting her trail behind him like a lost puppy as he made his way to a beautiful kitchen with marble counter tops before reaching to a wooden antique cabinet that had glass framed by wood and crossed in a diamond pattern with rustic metal.

After selecting a bottle of wine, Sasuke brought it out with one hand as he grabbed two glasses with his other while walking back to the living room letting Hinata follow him once again, it amused him lightly to see her follow him not knowing what to do with herself other then just that.

"Make yourself at home" he urged the girl as he began to pour out the wine into the two glasses, before handing her a glass of her own.

"You were curious about why I consider myself poison to a girl like you?" he asked, curious to see if she was still interested in finding out why.

Hinata looked at Sasuke nodding while holding the glass in her hand, not daring to utter a word seeing how he stood with his hand running through his thick raven locks while his other hand holding his own glass of wine.

"You see Ms. Hyuga. I'm a man of very specific interests...interests that would send a good girl like you running for the hills" he explained, being very vague and broad about which interests he was speaking of.

After a few moments, giving Hinata time to let his words sink in rather deep, before continuing on with his small introduction but before he got the chance to speak. Her words shocked him...

"Enlighten me then.." she said, not in a whisper, not loud either. It was a regularly stated sentence, with confidence and no fear etched in her voice.

Sasuke raised an interested eyebrow, he noted how she didn't stand afraid or nervous in front of him now that he was showing an interest in the girl before him with much more aggressive approaches then he had in the beginning.

After a few moments, he chuckled before sipping his wine, watching as she did the same. Surely this girl had either lost her mind or she was just that brave. Which ever was the case, he decided it was worth the risk and stepped towards her closing the space between them to a mere foot.

Sasuke reached out, gently grabbing Hinata's chin with his thumb and index finger, tilting her face up to meet his eyes more clearly.

"Are you absolutely sure?" he asked keeping his eyes locked with hers, making sure that she was actually agreeing to entering his world of madness.

"Yes, show me" she spoke, once again her voice was free of nervousness and fear.

It made Sasuke smirk, he noticed that yet this girl had a sweet submissive side to her, she had a challenging dominant side that he was dying to break in.

This girl proved one thing for sure: she was going to be very entertaining while she was under his grasp, but that was only if she agreed.

Sasuke nodded sipping his wine as he turned around walking out of the room, walking upstairs entering another room for a few minutes and finally returned with a pen and a stack of stapled documents.

Hinata wore a confused look on her face, she had no idea what power those papers held or what was written in them, but judging form how he clutched the stack close to his chest; they must be important.

"What are those?" she asked curiously, sipping the wine, hoping that the alcohol would help calm her nerves.

"You said you were interested, correct?" he asked knowing her answer as she nodded, he then motioned to the couch for them to speak in a more comfortable fashion.

"You might want to sit down for this then" he urged as he waited for her to take a seat on the couch

Once she was seated he turned towards her, looked straight into her eyes as he set his glass on the coffee table beside them before speaking.

"But first..." he began as he handed her a stack of stabled papers "We have matters to discuss"

**Author's Note:****I'm so sorry for not updating for so long! My best friend has been kicking me constantly until I finished this chapter for you guys and with interest! This is by far the longest chapter so far 8,610 with words! That's quite a lot, but it's my way of apologizing for making you all wait so long!**

**Thank you for reading! Please review and leave me honest feedback. As for any grammar, spelling, and any other errors. I'm sorry _ **

**Bye, Until next time! Hopefully I'll update much sooner then you think 3**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hello, welcome back! I'm so, very sorry for the very late update in this fanfic and I hope that this makes up for all the wait! Without any hesitations or any more delays, I present to you: Chapter 5! Enjoy, **_**please review**_ **and leave**_**honest feedback**_**! **_**Constructive criticism is welcomed and greatly appreciated !**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own, Naruto or the book 50 shades of Grey.**_

_**Rate: M for language, and sexual tension.**_

_**Word Count: 10,225**_

_**********READ AT YOUR OWN RISK**********_

_**Previously:**_ _"You see Ms. Hyuga. I'm a man of very specific interests...interests that would send a good girl like you running for the hills" he explained, being very vague and broad about which interests he was speaking of._

_After a few moments, giving Hinata time to let his words sink in rather deep, before continuing on with his small introduction but before he got the chance to speak. Her words shocked him..._

_"Enlighten me then.." she said, not in a whisper, not loud either. It was a regularly stated sentence, with confidence and no fear etched in her voice._

_Sasuke raised an interested eyebrow, he noted how she didn't stand afraid or nervous in front of him now that he was showing an interest in the girl before him with much more aggressive approaches then he had in the beginning._

_After a few moments, he chuckled before sipping his wine, watching as she did the same. Surely this girl had either lost her mind or she was just that brave. Which ever was the case, he decided it was worth the risk and stepped towards her closing the space between them to a mere foot._

_Sasuke reached out, gently grabbing Hinata's chin with his thumb and index finger, tilting her face up to meet his eyes more clearly._

_"Are you absolutely sure?" he asked keeping his eyes locked with hers, making sure that she was actually agreeing to entering his world of madness._

_"Yes, show me" she spoke, once again her voice was free of nervousness and fear._

_It made Sasuke smirk, he noticed that yet this girl had a sweet submissive side to her, she had a challenging dominant side that he was dying to break in._

_This girl proved one thing for sure: she was going to be very entertaining while she was under his grasp, but that was only if she agreed._

_Sasuke nodded sipping his wine as he turned around walking out of the room, walking upstairs entering another room for a few minutes and finally returned with a pen and a stack of stapled documents._

_Hinata wore a confused look on her face, she had no idea what power those papers held or what was written in them, but judging from how he clutched the stack close to his chest; they must be important._

_"What are those?" she asked curiously, sipping the wine, hoping that the alcohol would help calm her nerves._

_"You said you were interested, correct?" he asked knowing her answer as she nodded, he then motioned to the couch for them to speak in a more comfortable fashion._

_"You might want to sit down for this then" he urged as he waited for her to take a seat on the couch_

_Once she was seated he turned towards her, looked straight into her eyes as he set his glass on the coffee table beside them before speaking._

_"But first..." he began as he handed her a stack of stapled papers "We have matters to discuss"_

** Chapter 5 **

Hinata stared at the stack of papers, utterly dumbfounded, she looked into his eyes trying to find hints of whether or not she should be seriously concerned with what information these papers held.

It was obvious by his unwavering stare, that he was serious about whatever he was about to show her, so with some hesitation, she grabbed the papers from his hands and glanced over the official seal before looking back into his eyes.

"What is this for?" she asked timidly, her bravery now dwindling down to dust as she glanced back at the papers to read the title and try to figure it out as he (would hopefully) explain to her in plain and understandable English.

Sasuke cleared his throat before speaking, it was hard to figure out what exactly he was thinking or feeling about the situation. It was almost as if he wasn't affected at all.

"In basic terms, it's a confidentiality letter" he said, almost as if it was a normal thing to talk about.

Hinata just stared at the papers, she bit her bottom lip as she quickly began to get nervous about their whole ordeal, she had literally just met the man and here she was, being given confidentiality papers.

Despite how fast things were going, she had to give Sasuke the benefit of the doubt, it honestly couldn't be that bad, what was the worse that could happen? And so, with that in mind, she read through the papers, making sure that it was exactly what he said before looking up at Sasuke.

It took her a moment before she would finally speak, she noticed he had seemed rather pleased with her for an unknown reason, she simply bit her bottom lip nervously before glancing back down at the papers, reading over the last sentence.

"Do you have a pen?" she asked, finally breaking the silence that had engulfed them while she read over the documents. Almost instantly, Sasuke produced a black pen and handed it to her in utter silence, it was clear he wasn't interested in speaking until he was certain that she had signed the papers, ultimately sealing her fate for the time being.

Once she was finished signing off the papers, she set it on the coffee table along with the pen, trading them for her glass of wine before sitting up straight, preparing for the worst as she sipped her drink.

Sasuke had a similar idea as he grabbed his own wine glass, sipping his own drink with a satisfied smirk before speaking.

"I am a man who requires certain needs to be fulfilled, my every want satisfied, and because of that...I am your poison." he began, sipping his drink again before continuing "It's safe to say that you're an innocent girl, and knowing that, I'm pretty sure you're interested in romance, relationships, and sweet talk. I on the other hand, don't do romance, I don't do relationships, and I definitely don't do sweet talk."

Hinata listened to him, her heart racing slightly after hearing him hit the nail on the head on her expectations, despite being fairly new to him, she was still, undeniably interested in him.

Although she was, she stopped drinking her wine once he mentioned that he practically refused to do anything that a normal relationship would require, it surprised her but at the same time kept her interested.

"What do you do? If you don't do romance, Mr. Uchiha?" she asked curiously, referring him to his last name, feeling as if she should be careful as to how comfortable she addressed him.

His smirk never wavered, finding satisfaction in her curious tone, finding her just as interesting as she was in him.

"I am a man of basic needs, basic interests and wants." he spoke before sipping his wine again, his entire mood was casual, contrasting Hinata's nervousness. "I am only interested in one thing, I don't have sex, I don't make love, I fuck, hard."

Hinata's eyes went wide, it was clear that she wasn't very exposed to anything vulgar considering that a bright pink color dusted her pale cheeks, hinting at her embarrassment as she began to drink a little faster. Praying for the alcohol to just calm her down enough so she could react properly without freaking out.

"I find it a tad hard to believe that you made me sign those papers to say that all you want is to….fuck.." she said, uncomfortable for saying the vulgar word.

Finally, Sasuke's smirk fades into a line, he wasn't amused to see her get to the point so quickly since he was positive she would need more than a few seconds to digest what he was requesting from her.

"That is true, I didn't make you sign those papers just to say that. What I made you sign those papers for, was for something relating to what I just mentioned: The way I like to fuck, on the contrary, the way I need to fuck" he said, his voice changing from casual to serious in a matter of seconds.

Hinata took in a deep breath, she was hardly used to the college boys (who were practically walking horny hormones) and their vulgar terms but here she was sitting in front of a man who practically was asking her for sex and to have it down the way he wanted it.

So much for dinner before asking to get into her pants, she made a mental note that Sasuke was no where near a traditional man.

"Exactly how do you like to do it?" she asked, her voice hinting the nervous emotions that were stirring inside of her as she impatiently waited for the alcohol to just ease her nerves.

Sasuke finished the last of his wine before setting his glass on the coffee table as well as taking the empty one from her hands before getting to his feet. "That, I must show you, it's much easier to show then tell in my situation." he said, turning towards her, holding out his hand to continue being a gentleman despite proving he was far from it.

Hinata nodded, taking his hand, getting to her feet with his assistance before walking up the beautiful staircase, her heart beated hard against her chest, she wasn't sure what to expect but she could tell it wasn't something she was prepared for. Her conscience was practically screaming at her to run, and refuse to go any further, but here she was, following the man before her up the stairs and soon enough in front of a door that required a key to open.

As soon as he reached the door, he released her hand, digging into his pocket to grab the key to unlock the door. Holding the doorknob in his hand, he turned to Hinata, making sure she would be ready to witness what he hid behind it.

"Ready, Ms. Hyuga?" he asked, making sure that she knew, she still could back away if she desired to.

After letting go of a deep breath she didn't know she was holding, she nodded, she was beyond nervous, it scared her to say the very least. What did he have behind that door that required confidentiality papers?

Sasuke nodded, turning the knob and finally opening the door, allowing the lights to automatically flicker before illuminating the entire room. Immediately he heard her gasp, glancing over he watched as she hugged herself, her face etched with shock and surprise.

Instead of saying anything, she stood perfectly still, not moving from the door as he walked around the room, touching various items that she had never seen before. The poor girl had never even seen another man naked, but this is far beyond her league of expertise.

It was clear that she was unable to speak, she could hardly even move herself as he entered the room, casually just strolling through it, almost like the contents were a part of him, he was utterly comfortable walking around those torture devices. ( or at least, its what they looked like)

"This is what I crave to do, this is my lifestyle, no relationships, no romance, just hard, rough fucking" he explained, once again using vulgar words that made her wince at the very sound of it.

Once again, Hinata remained silent as he spoke, but rather than staying in the same spot, she mustered up the courage to walk into the room of torture devices. Timidly, she looked around the room, taking note of the decor and colors while trying not to notice the other items littering the room.

The room was colored in a dark navy blue, the border was pitch black, the bed was in the middle of the room pinned against a wall, the wood was dark, a little bit worn but still beautiful. The satin sheets were black with a white trim and numerous fluffy black pillows, despite seeing everything around her, the bed was truly her only comfort since it was the only normal thing about the room.

"Say something" Sasuke finally spoke, he had been watching the girl while she walked around, her only focus was the bed at the moment and it concerned him for a moment considering she hadn't said a word since he had opened the door.

Hinata never stopped staring at the bed, she didn't know where to begin, or if she should say anything at all. Her conscience screamed for her to leave, her entire body remained frozen as she bit her bottom lip. What should she even say? What was there to say? '_Nice torture devices you have there, but thankfully I didn't break a law and don't need to be interrogated_' ?

Hinata continue to chew her bottom lip, silence was once again surrounding the two as she never broke her gaze on the bed, fearful for looking anywhere else since it was all so foreign to her.

A warm hand suddenly grabbed her jaw, moving her to face him, his eyes lidded in a dark lustful look, he was gentle with her but it was clear that he was craving to do something. Sasuke leaned in, taking a step closer to her, effectively closing the space between them as his eyes danced from her lips to her opal eyes.

Moments went by, the silence was now practically smothering her, his breath gently tickling her cheeks before he spoke, never breaking eye contact as he let his words sink deep into her.

"Stop. Biting. Your. Lip" he warned in a dark demanding tone, and by these words alone, he made her gasp from how dark he sounded and how hungry he kept looking into her eyes.

Hinata continued to stare into the dark orbs that stared into her eyes, her mouth was slightly open due to the fact that his demands were commanding her to do as she was asked.

Just then Sasuke leaned in, ultimately closing the space between them to mere nothing as he tilted his head towards her ear.

"In this room, biting your lip can result into some very serious consequences" he whispered before pulling away, his eyes were now dancing to her lips again as his hand ( reluctantly) released her and lowered to back to his side.

Hinata nodded, closing her mouth and licking her lips before gulping down her nerves as he remained where he was, invading her personal space would be labeling it lightly. There was barely an inch of room between them, it made her feel uncomfortable but at the same time she couldn't help but long for his touch again, or even to feel his lips on her own. Her cheeks slightly reddened at the thought before she finally turned away, she took in a deep breath, walking towards a wall in which various items hanged off of black metal racks.

Hesitantly she reached out to touch something that had a black leather handle, attached to it were numerous other strips of leather, all were about twice as long as the handle.

"Thats a flogger" Sasuke explained, standing behind the girl, carefully watching her every move, making sure she wasn't about to run for the exit so soon.

"W-What does it do?" she asked, but judging from the handle, she could tell it was meant to be swung at someone.

"If you agree, I'd whip you with it, but it doesn't hurt" he assured her, grabbing the handle of the flogger and holding out his hand, expecting her to comply and put her hand on his.

Hesitantly she did as she was silently commanded to, but once she put her hand on his, he removed his hand and stepped back, holding the leather strips in one hand as the other held the whip, he then gently swung the flogger towards Hinata, letting the strips smoothly fly out of his hand and gently hitting Hinata's hand before returning to his palm in a circular motion.

At first she winced, but after finding that it barely left a stinging sensation, she eased up slightly, letting Sasuke whip her hand a couple more times before he put it away.

"Relatively harmless" he assured her, letting her hug herself once again, following her as she glanced around, being able to identify some whips that ( in her opinion) belonged in the trash.

Those were obviously meant to hurt someone, and pain wasn't something a normal person would consider attractive.

"Any questions?' Sasuke asked, finding it nerve wrecking at how little she spoke, he wasn't used to someone who didn't practically need some sort of therapy after being in that room for a few seconds.

Hinata simply began shaking her head to give a silent rejection as her answer, she didn't have any questions and she refused to ask anything at this point.

Most of the items in the room that hung on the walls were scary to say the least, she glanced across the room to see a giant wooden X on the wall, and chained leather cuffs at the end of each corner.

With that being said, she knew she had enough, this wasn't normal, now she finally understood why he needed the confidentiality papers, because if the wrong person were to see these things with, it would ruin his career faster than he could blink, she walked out of the room then.

Figuring she had spent enough time in the Black Room of Doom, she made her way downstairs and back to the couch where the papers still stayed in place along with the wine.

Making sure to lock the room before following her down the stairs, waiting for her to take her seat before sitting beside her, finding her silence rather uncomfortable for the young man.

Once both adults were seated, Hinata finally broke the silence, it was about time for her conscience to take over and finally speak some truth before she would even consider having to have anything to do with Sasuke at this point.

"I think whatever we are….whatever we were going to be, needs to end here" she spoke, not daring to look into his eyes but the surprise in his breathing was noticeable.

"It's clear, and safe to assume that whatever I wanted from what we were going to be, was not going to happen. So to make things clear, whatever you wanted from me, was also never going to happen." she said coldly, speaking a brave and harsh reality the raven haired man wasn't used to hearing.

It all seemed to be so fast, a little too fast for her taste as she finally let some common sense take over her since the day she had meet him. This was it, she had had enough of this entire evening with Sasuke.

Eventually to make her point she got to her feet, stalling as she tried to find the right words to basically reject his offer to her and anything else he wanted to do.

"It was nice knowing you, Mr. Uchiha but I believe I have overstayed my welcome" she finally said, finally looking into his eyes, finding his shocked expression to be rather amusing but this was no laughing matter.

Sasuke stared for a moment, he could hardly register that she rejected him so quickly when he had barely even spoken about what exactly he wanted from her, what he craved, what the rules and regulations were. It was just pure rejection, and to be even more surprised, his very first.

Sasuke finally cleared his throat, getting to his feet and fixing his clothing before nodding.

"Perfectly understandable, although we didn't get to know each other for long. It was a pleasure" he said, stating it very formal as he lead her to the elevator, still finding it hard to digest that he was escorting her to the door rather than his play room.

Hinata was relieved to see that Sasuke didn't fight her on her decision, instead he was kind enough to see her to the door, she let out a long breath, relieved that she would be able to leave without having any marks on her skin, from whatever he had in his Black Room of Doom.

"I really am curious, why are you leaving now? Without giving any of it a try first, to see what exactly you're willing to try?" he asked, finding himself still shocked at her decision.

Sasuke Uchiha had a reputation for getting whatever he wanted, women, money, business. It was bothering the millionaire, to know that despite having enough money to buy anything, or anyone he wanted, the girl he now craved, is rejecting him.

Despite knowing she wanted to leave, he had to know, it was itching him to find out since she had kept herself so calm and collected rather than showing any emotions as she usually would have. For once, the tables have turned on him, once again, for the first time.

Hinata stopped in her tracks as well as Sasuke, his hands were stuffed in his pocket while Hinata placed her hands on her hip, looking at him as if he was crazy for even asking such a question, as if the answer was as simple as breathing.

"Mr. Uchiha, I'm a woman, I don't just like to be treated as if I'm some sort of animal for your sick amusement and pleasure . I refuse to be treated with any less respect, It's clear you are incapable of having a relationship. I, on the other hand, really would like to be able to have a normal relationship, have the romance and affection that it would come with" she began, crossing her arms over her chest, now finding more courage to speak her mind, the very thoughts she kept to her darkest parts of her mind before continuing.

"I don't want to just 'fuck', I don't want to be your muse, If you can't be a normal person, and have a relationship, then I will find someone who will be more willing. Caring, Affection, Love, those things are all normal. What you like, what you so claim to need, it something far beyond what I could have ever imagined" she finished, taking in a deep breath, fearing the worst as he just looked into her eyes.

Sasuke remained silent, Hinata took that as her cue to leave, finally making her point and walking out to the elevator to go home and eventually forget about the famous Sasuke Uchiha.

_One week later_

It's been a long time since she's heard or even spoken to , there weren't anymore phone calls, there weren't any surprise visits and persistent contact, all there was now was silence.

After speaking to Kiba and her cousin Neji, they both spent a few days fixing her car before she could actually get back to work and catch up on any missing work.

Everything was back to normal, everything except TenTen constantly badgering her about what exactly happened the night she went out with Sasuke.

Hinata couldn't even tell a soul about what Sasuke had hidden in his house, that dark room...it sent chills down her spine to even think that someone would be so into hurting other people while making love to them.

Every time TenTen would say something about the situation, Hinata would leave the room, the last thing she wanted to do was talk about that phsyco...but despite everything that had happened.

The young girl couldn't stop thinking about how handsome, courteous and kind he was to her before he laid down some very heavy news for her.

She couldn't say that she completely found the man revolting after finding out his sick little needs, but in the same token she didn't find him as attractive after he told her about his...'needs'

Well, regardless of what happened a week before, Hinata was once again studying for her classes while sipping some more blueberry tea. Everything was as it should be.

"Hinata! I'm serious, you have to tell me something about what happened a week ago!" whined TenTen from down the hall, her voice growing louder as she reached the bluette's room, swinging the door wide open before leaning against the frame with a determined look.

Hinata sighed, she really didn't want to talk about it, for heaven's sake, even if she did want to, she couldn't even say a word about it.

"Not now TenTen" was all the girl said, half complaining about her persistent in the tone of voice she used while she flipped the page on her textbook, continuously sipping more tea.

TenTen huffed angrily, she marched over, grabbing the textbook and tossing it onto her bed before slamming her hand on the desk to get the girl's undivided attention.

"What happened? Everything seemed like it was going so well, then suddenly you don't even talk about him, like he never existed!" TenTen said, her face etched with concern but annoyance at the girl before her.

Hinata sighed, setting her tea on the desk as she sat back, crossing her arms over her chest "It just wasn't rainbows and sunshine, Ten. He….He really wasn't what I thought he would be" she said, finding a hard time to collect the proper words to describe her experience but without giving anything away.

TenTen just listened, she sighed, leaning against the desk. "Like what? Does he have hundreds of cats or is he a big momma's boy?" she asked, persistently trying to get the bottom of it.

Hinata sighed, running her hands through her hair, she was getting tired of not being able to tell TenTen what exactly made her turn tail and run like crazy.

"We just didn't click, I don't know how to explain it. Besides he's so rich, he's used to getting whatever he wants in life. He can find another girl in a matter of seconds" Hinata said, shrugging as she let her hands fall on her lap with an exasperated sigh.

TenTen pouted noticing how Hinata was already sick of talking about Sasuke, she shrugged and walked to her bed, grabbing Hinata's textbook and placing it back on her desk. "It's a shame, you guys looked so cute together"

Hinata's sighed shrugging once again, she wasn't fond of talking about the subject anymore, she really wanted nothing more than to sit there and catch up on some studies.

TenTen eventually took the the hint, she left Hinata alone, but not before closing the door to her room first.

Once alone, Hinata let out a sigh of relief mixed with exhaustion. TenTen had practically interrogating the poor girl, she was just glad it was over.

Despite having to deal with TenTen, Hinata was super excited to hear that Kiba had an art exhibit coming up that was purely showcasing his work, everything from pictures to paintings was going to be shown for the world to see.

Hinata couldn't have been more proud and excited to support her friend, especially in a time that was so exciting.

Thankfully for her, that same night just happened to be the night of his showcase, TenTen and Hinata were dressed formally for the great occasion and arrived on time for him to announce his latest work.

The venue was beautiful, plain white walls scattered with very vibrant photos and paintings, not a single painting was dull or mediocre.

There were photos of sunsets, sunrises, animals, a few of his puppy Akamaru and a lot of paintings of forests with eye catching colors and details

Hinata stayed with TenTen until Neji showed up, Hinata just walked from painting to painting, enjoying the beauty and appreciating the hard work he put into making such beautiful pieces of art.

"Like what you see Hina-chan?" the man of the hour asked, wrapping an arm around her waist, pulling her close to him with an affectionate hug as well a toothy grin to show his excitement and pride.

"Kiba your work is amazing, I'm so proud of you!" she said, excitedly turning to the man upon recognizing his voice, hugging him with one arm as she kept her eyes on the painting at hand.

Kiba's smile only grew, he was happy to know that Hinata was proud of him and it was clear by how tight he began to hug her with a chuckle, keeping the petite woman by his side as he looked at his own art.

Behind the happy couple, a man cleared his throat, making his presence known immediately and demanding their attention.

Both Hinata and Kiba turned, quickly pulling away from each other to see Sasuke standing there, his hands in his pockets, releasing a cold and rather irritated aura.

"I apologize for being late, congratulations on your work, ." Sasuke said in a rather curt tone, meaning his words but having a hidden meaning behind them.

Kiba smiled, he shook the raven's hand but Hinata stood almost mortified.

"I'm glad you could make it, it means a lot to me" Kiba said whole heartedly and turned to Hinata noticing she hadn't said a word since the man made his presence known.

"Great to see you again, " Sasuke said, holding out his hand for her to shake being very business like with her.

"Feeling's mutual" was all she said, taking his hand to give a quick shake and let go turning to the painting behind her once again, hoping he'd get the hint.

"Well I've got more guest to greet, please help yourself to refreshments and make yourself at home" Kiba said, happily walking off, leaving the two alone.

Hinata mentally cursed Kiba for leaving her alone, she felt her heart beating hard against her chest as she tried to avoid talking to Sasuke or even looking his way.

Sasuke on the other hand, had other plans as he stood beside her, keeping his eyes on the painting as he spoke.

"Is he your boyfriend?" he asked, getting to the point and not beating around the bush about the answers he wanted immediately.

Hinata scoffed, hearing him ask her a question so quickly, acting as if she needed to explain herself.

"No, he's not but even if he was. That's none of your concern" she spoke harshly,finding it hard to enjoy his company at the moment.

After a moment of silence, and no response from Sasuke, she figured it was time to get away from him.

"Well I have some art to appreciate, I'm sure the company of paintings can be more fulfilling" the bluette finally said, breaking the silence and storming off to find Kiba, needing to speak to him about the appearance of a certain man.

Once she found Kiba, she politely tore him away from the guests he was talking to, dragging him into an empty corner with a rather annoyed face followed by her arms crossed over her chest.

"Kiba, what is he doing here?" she asked in a whisper, wanting to find out why he had invited jerk.

Kiba's expression said a lot, he was quite shocked to hear Hinata be so unhappy with someone being there, especially when she was such a happy person all around.

"Well I thought since you guys kind of hit it off last time we were all together, that maybe you'd like to see him again." Kiba responded, half way questioning his decision upon seeing how unhappy she looked.

"No, Kiba, we didn't. We didn't exactly click" she explained, keeping the reasons vague as she ran one hand through her hair and let her other drop to her side.

"Well, he's here now and if he's here then my art gets more publicity, Hina-chan please go entertain him. Don't make him leave so soon, it'll look bad for the show" he practically begged her.

Hinata's jaw dropped finding the real reason why he wanted Sasuke to be there, it made sense but still she felt used to a degree she didn't know was possible.

Kiba pouted, trying to convince Hinata to make the rich man stay so his art could get more attention. After a few moments, she sighed, falling for his pout and eventual puppy dog eyes.

"Fine" she finally said, putting her hands on her hip, making Kiba over joyed, kissing her cheek in the heat of excitement and walking off to greet other guests thanking her as he left.

Hinata pouted when he kissed her cheek, she had been friends with him for so long that these kinds of random acts of affection were normal. But now she had an issue, she had to entertain Sasuke for the night and keep him there while Kiba entertained his guests for the showcase.

The girl took in a deep breath, glancing up only to see the very man she wanted to avoid had been staring at her from a distance before turning away back to the painting before him.

After a long sigh, a complaining groan and a few pep talks she mustered up the courage to walk over and try her best to entertain the man for Kiba's sake.

Once at his side again, she bit her lip, trying to figure out what to say to strike up a conversation but once again Sasuke beat her to it.

"You two seem fairly close for just friends" he commented, it was now clear that he had been watching from the distance.

Hinata held back a snarky comment, sighing before shrugging her shoulders.

"I've known him for a long time, he is a lot like his mother. They are an affectionate family, with friends as well" she explained, not finding the need to in the first place.

"He likes you, the way he looks at you is obvious" he added, now showing some irritation as he fixed his tie in a rather quick fashion.

"He's had a crush on me for a long time" Hinata said, finding his company to be more irritating than it had been when he came in.

To this, Sasuke didn't comment but he did seem as if he had a lot running through his mind before speaking again.

" had called me, informing me about his showcase and explaining how he was sure you'd be thrilled to see me here. I thought that perhaps you've changed your mind" he began, setting his hands to his side, still looking at the painting but not giving it as much focus as he was to the conversation.

Hinata held back an annoyed sigh, she really hoped Kiba would have talked to her before making an assumption like that.

"I'm sorry that you were misinformed" she replied, now taking the chance to change the subject before he would continue. "Kiba has been an artist for a long time, I've always loved his work and I'm so happy to see him finally be able to put it into a show"

Sasuke remained silent, finding no interest in Kiba and letting out a tense breath as the mere mention of his name.

Hinata picked up on the tense man beside her, she looked at him with a confused look on her face before asking him a question.

"Are you jealous, ?" she asked, taking Sasuke off guard as he looked at her with a surprised expression at first, quickly finding his equilibrium again before speaking. The question hit a nerve, she could tell by his first initial reaction.

"Of course I am, he's just a man who draws for a living and he gets more attention than I can get from you. Not to mention the way you smile at him, you're not afraid of him in any way" he said, turning back to the painting.

Personally, Hinata was offended by calling Kiba's art just plain drawings, there were photos there too!

"Kiba is very talented, besides, he isn't the one trying to tie me up like some animal for his sick pleasure" she finally snapped, hissing the last part out to him since they were in a public area.

With that being said, Sasuke cleared his throat before turning away "Looks like its time for me to leave, Goodnight Ms. Hyuga" he said, finally leaving the girl and exiting the place before complimenting Kiba and apologizing for leaving so soon.

Almost immediately Kiba walked to Hinata, he was not happy but he was concerned about why she let him leave so quickly.

"Hina" he whined "What happened?" he asked as he gently grabbing her hand, he was upset about the man leaving but at the same token he noticed how mad Hinata seemed to be.

"He's just rude, Kiba. Your art is better than that and will get attention of the world on its own without any celebrity-wanna-be there" she said, assuring him with a warm smile before walking off on her own to enjoy the art in peace and quiet.

After a successful showcase, and a sold out art show, they went to the local bar to celebrate with Kiba and his hard work.

TenTen and Neji were enjoying themselves, drinking and laughing at each other's slurred words while Kiba and Hinata had their own little drinking game based on how many times Neji would mention destiny and how many times TenTen hit Neji for a stupid joke.

It turned out to be quite a lot, making the teens begin to get a little past tipsy and officially making none of them eligible to be the designated driver of the night.

Despite being a year premature of being able to legally drink, the bluette got her drinks from her three legal drinkers at the table.

After a few more hours of drinking, laughing and dancing, TenTen and Neji went to the dance floor for one last dance, leaving Kiba and Hinata at the table alone together with their shots at hand.

"Hey Hina" Kiba slurred, laughing as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders to pull her close so he could talk into her ear due to the music being so loud.

Hinata giggled, leaning to Kiba since she was having a hard time hearing him.

"Since things didn't work between you and Sasuke, how about you try it with me" he suggested, kissing her cheek, still slurring on his words but managing to speak pretty clearly, obviously having the courage and bravery to ask her to be his girlfriend due to the insane amount of alcohol he had consumed within the past few hours.

Hinata giggled shaking her head, putting a hand on the drunk man's chest before speaking. "Kiba you've always been such a good friend to me, don't change that now after such a good run" she slightly slurred with a giggle.

Kiba just chuckled upon hearing her giggle, he continued to trail kisses from her cheek down her neck.

"Aw, come on Hina. Don't be like that" he complained, still kissing her skin and trailing back up to her cheek.

Hinata still giggled, gently pushing against his chest as he trailed kisses, shaking her head to give her official answer.

"No, Kiba" she whined, giggling as she kept pushing him back until he grabbed her jaw with his hand, making her face him and look into his eyes.

"You can't keep teasing a man like that Hina, you know I have liked you for a long time" he complained, leaning in and capturing the girl's lips in his own.

Immediately she began sobering up enough to push Kiba more forcefully, trying to shake her head and get the man off of her but he was just too strong and too drunk.

His kiss was drunkenly sloppy, his lips tasted bitter from the alcohol and he reeked just as bitter as he tasted.

Once he had finally pulled away, Hinata had enough space to forcefully push him away and run out of the bar with her phone and purse at hand.

Once outside she began scrolling through her contacts to find Neji's number, putting the phone to her ear once she had successfully dialed a number.

Not long after, Kiba showed up, he caught Hinata's attention by grabbing her hand that held the phone and pulled it away from her face so he could talk to her.

"Hina-chan" he began whining "Why don't you want me? What don't I have that Sasuke has?" he asked, slurring a few words every now and then as he grabbed her other forearm, keeping her hands within his sight.

Hinata complained, trying to get her hands free "Kiba, stop, please" she begged, beginning to fear the man before her, trying to pull away but couldn't no matter how hard she tried.

"What is it? What does he have that I don't? Money? Is that what you like?" he asked, pouting as he pulled her closer, shaking her slightly to stop her from trying to get free.

Hinata whimpered, shaking her head, she didn't want to be there anymore, she wanted her cousin to save her, she prayed that Neji would be on his way and prayed to be saved as Kiba became a little more violent.

"What is it Hina?" he asked, leaning in, kissing her collarbone, trailing his kisses up her neck "I can't offer you money but I can offer you my loyalty, you have to be mine. Hina, I need you to be mine" he continued, kissing her neck and once again capturing her lips as she shut her eyes from wanting to see anything else.

Thankfully the kiss didn't last long, and as quickly his lips touched hers, was as quick as they left, then suddenly before her was the one and only, Sasuke.

Hinata's mouth dropped in shock, for sure this was the best remedy for sobering up than she had ever used before.

It took her a moment to register that Sasuke had punched Kiba hard enough to make the man find his spot on the floor, she gasped and backed away only to trip over something and fall back but luckily not on the floor.

Apparently Sasuke had fast reflexes and caught her before she could fall, she could smell his cologne, she could feel his warmth and his breath against her face as he spoke.

"I'm getting you out of here" he stated, not giving her an option as he quickly swept her off her feet, letting her head fall against his chest as he walked off with the drunken girl.

Hinata tried to refuse, she felt so embarrassed to have Sasuke there, she was confused as to how he even knew where she was or how he found her but inwardly thanked him for doing so.

"I-I'm fine" she tried to say, hitting his chest lightly as she tried to get out of his arms but he scoffed and gave a dry chuckle as a response.

"I-I'm fine, I didn't ask for your help!" she muttered angrily, and to that, Sasuke gave an even drier laugh followed by a long frustrated sigh.

"Check your last call, you practically begged for my help and it was the smartest thing you've done tonight." he snapped angrily, making her wince and sit still in his arms as he got into the backseat of a black car, giving the driver an address before Hinata found herself passing out in that moment.

The next morning Hinata found herself in a big bed, fluffy pillows and at the nightstand beside her was a cold glass of water with two pills on top of a piece of paper that read 'Drink Me'.

It took her a moment to finally let the memories of her drunken adventures hit her at full swing, as well as the embarrassment of having to see Sasuke in one of her worst times.

Slowly she sat up, holding her pounding head as she reached over to drink the pills and down the glass of cold water happily, letting the cool water make her feel a tad more refreshed than she was feeling in the current moment.

"Ah, you're awake" practically the devil spoke from across the room, she looked over to see Sasuke dressed in formal attire,( it wasn't like she'd seen him in real casual clothes anyway), reading a book with some reading glasses on.

Hinata sat on the bed, not knowing what to say or even begin to think until she glanced down, noticing that she was wearing nothing but an over sized white T shirt. Upon the realization, a hard red blush spread across her face, thankfully she still had a bra and underwear on but she still wondered where her clothes had went.

"We didn't do anything, I just took off your clothes and sent Suigetsu to wash them so you wouldn't have that god awful smell of hard liquor on you when you woke up " he explained, flipping the page casually as if seeing her in her underwear was perfectly normal.

At the same token, she couldn't be offended, he did help her and saved her from a potential bad experience with Kiba the other night, she simply remained quiet, not finding any words to say.

"Breakfast will be here soon, I wasn't sure what you wanted so I ordered everything. I'm sure you could use a hearty breakfast now anyway" he continued, taking her silence as a response and speaking as if they were engaged in a conversation.

Hinata let out a sigh, she didn't want to get out of the bed, but she knew she couldn't hide forever but almost as if it were on cue, a man with a cart of food entered the room and set the plates of food on the table while Sasuke removed his glasses and set his book aside.

Once the man was gone he turned to Hinata, gesturing for her to sit in front of him, giving silent commands that she knew she'd have to obey and bite her tongue since she owed him for so much already.

"Thank you" she finally managed, sitting across from him as he grabbed a plate of pancakes, eggs, bacon and toast.

"No problem" was his response as he wasted no time in digging into his food, watching as Hinata made a silent decision on grabbing a plate of waffles, sausage, a biscuit in gravy and a cinnamon bun along with a glass of orange juice to wash it down.

"As for last night" he began, sipping some water before continuing. "If you were mine, you'd be over my knee for so long that you wouldn't be able to walk correctly" he stated a-matter-of-factly, making his frustration known with the girl as she ate,

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked, obviously his words going over her innocent head.

Sasuke chuckled, finding her innocence rather entertaining before taking another bite of his pancakes.

"It means that you'd be spanked so hard that you'd be incapable of walking without remembering how bad you behaved" he explained, making the poor girl choke on her orange juice.

"You'd spank me?" she finally gasped, finding it hard for him to just continue speaking about his 'needs' as if it were a normal topic.

"Of course, you put yourself in danger, drank so much you were practically unable to speak clearly without sounding like you were speaking another ancient language" he said, still enjoying his breakfast while Hinata was finding it hard to get her appetite to work again.

"What is your issue? I already said I didn't want anything to do with that, that dark room of torture that you put women in" she spoke, but upon hearing the nickname she gave his playroom. The man couldn't help but laugh, which added to her frustration.

"That 'room of torture', is not for pain but instead it's for pleasure" he explained, sipping some water as he looked into her eyes, a playful smirk etched on his lips.

Hinata found his words hard to believe, then again she really never had experienced the pleasure he was speaking of in the first place.

"How is it pleasurable?' she asked, giving into her curiosity as she forced herself to eat some more since she knew she'd regret it later.

"It's more for my pleasure to be exact" he explained as he finished his plate off and continued to drink his water "You can find out for yourself" he offered, but her response was instantaneous with a visible look of rejection.

"I don't plan to be tortured for your pleasure, I expect for respect for myself then that" she stated, standing her ground as she finished her plate of food.

"On the contrary, it's a mutual relationship, based solely on respect but I'm sure you'd like to freshen up before we get into details" he began. "In the bathroom you'll find a change of clothes in your size and an extra toothbrush, I'll be waiting here when you come out.

And with that, she was dismissed, she felt like a child being told what to do but he was right, she wanted to freshen up, but at the same token she was sickened but curious about what he had to say.

Hinata stepped into the bathroom, admiring how beautiful it was before she checked the size of the clothes, making sure it was the right sizes before jumping into the shower.

Once in the shower she noticed four different kinds of women's body wash, four different scents and all were brand new, she questioned as to why Sasuke would have brand new body washes when there was a men's body wash right next to them.

It took her a moment to realize that he had bought them for her to use, it was a kind thought but it was clear he had too much money and time on his hands for a CEO of a company.

After sniffing out each body wash, she used the one that she liked the most, a lavender and vanilla scent, before rinsing off and stepping out to get changed into her new clothes and then get to brushing her teeth with the extra toothbrush that Sasuke mentioned before.

Now it was time for her to get back to Sasuke and find out what he actually wanted from her, even though she was surely looking for a regular relationship, something unknown drew her to him, whether it was fate or maybe pure coincidence.

Besides, she really couldn't just say 'hey thanks for saving me last night and dealing with all the trouble, but I'm leaving now bye.', the least she could do was let him explain what he wanted from her in detail.

Finally she walked out, leaving the T shirt she had borrowed in the bathroom on the counter before walking to Sasuke who was still sitting at the table, but instead of the numerous plates of food, the table was bare except for another stack of papers and a casual Sasuke, reading his book once again.

"Another confidentiality letter?" Hinata asked as she sat down at the table, picking up the pen to sign it but was surprisingly stopped by Sasuke snatching the pen away.

"That's no confidentiality letter, you should really wait and read what it says before signing anything you know?" he said, placing the pen by his side before leaning against his chair.

Hinata raised an eyebrow, before reading the papers in her hand and immediately making her eyes go wide upon reading the title. _Dominant and Submissive Agreement Contract_.

"What is this?" she asked, placing the papers between them, Sasuke remained unphased.

"Well, It's a contract, one between a Dominant, which will be me, and a Submissive, which will be you" he began "What I'm into, is usually called BDSM. Bondage, Discipline, Sadism, Masochism. It's basically rougher sex, better than plain vanilla sex" he explained, but the mere mention of sex made the poor girl blush.

"I'm sorry but I'm not really into pain, I really don't think whatever you want from me is going to work" she explained, shaking her head as she looked at the papers in the middle of the table.

"Where am I anyway?" she asked, changing the subject quickly, not wanting to continue the talk of sex and BDSN, or whatever he called it.

"You're in one of my apartments, it's just a half hour from the city. I have a apartment in practically every city" he explained, never breaking eye contact with her.

"Does every apartment have a Dark Room of Doom?" she asked shyly, finding the fact he owned an apartment everywhere when he had one home already. It was pretty selfish in her opinion, closing off the possibility of homes to other people when he already had one.

Sasuke chuckled shaking his head, he made it clear that he found her amusing.

"No, just at my home." he explained before getting back to the more interesting topic. "What about this whole deal is throwing you off? Is it the lack of romance?" he asked, leaning into the table, placing his elbows on it as his fingers laced themselves, covering his lips.

"It's the fact that I've barely known you and you want me to become your...sex-slave...I don't want to be whipped, or be treated like an animal for your so called 'pleasure'. I want a normal relationship, the deep meaningful talks, the late night calls, and the romance" she said.

Sasuke listened patiently, he kept his eyes on her, watching her every move, finding that the same girl that stumbled into his office had a backbone and wasn't afraid of proving it. All the more he wanted to break her into a submissive, he craved to show her who the real dominant was.

After a few moments of thinking to himself, he grabbed the papers from the table and began crossing out things from different pages, reading every now and then to make sure he was crossing out the right things and adding the right ones before handing it to her.

"I think we can make this work somehow, You take this with you. Read it over carefully, go on your computer and search up some things I underlined. When you're ready to discuss anything else, or even just have one last coffee, call me" he urged as he watched her take the papers carefully into her hands, nodding since she was curious about the things he added and crossed out.

"For now, I think you should get home. You dropped your phone last night when you got in the car, so I'm sure if you did have it, you'd have some calls of worried friends and family." he continued speaking, letting her get to her feet and lead her to the apartment door, letting her put on her shoes from last night.

"Why are you so persistent?" Hinata finally asked, getting to her feet and holding the stack of papers in her hand before grabbing her purse from Sasuke. It made her wonder where he had it, and how long he had her purse since he ultimately forgot about it.

"Because, , I like a challenge every now and then" he said, before opening the door, walking across the hallway with her into the elevator and pressed the ground floor.

As soon as the doors closed, he stood beside her, waiting for them to hit the ground floor but after a few floors going down. Hinata witnessed Sasuke press the emergency stop switch and turn to her, pinning the girl against the walls, grabbing the papers from her hands and letting them drop on the floor.

Hinata's breath hitched in her throat, she'd never had anyone dare stop an elevator but to have him pin her against the wall made her heart beat a mile a minute.

Sasuke's eyes were lidded, his hands pinning the girl from either side, giving her no chance of escape, and knowing that made Hinata nervous. Instantly biting her lip, her hands were pressed flat against the wall, she felt her heart pound faster and faster with each passing second as he stared into her eyes.

Sasuke watched her, like an animal eyeing his prey but when he noticed she was biting her lip, she immediately regretted it upon seeing the dark lust that clouded in his eyes.

Before she could blink, one of his hands cupped her face, his thumb grazing over her lips for a moment, gently pushing her bottom lip down.

Taking his time, being ever so careful, keeping his eyes locked on hers before leaning in and pressing his lips against her soft and supple lips, his hand then moving to the back of her neck and keeping her in place as he ravenously enjoyed her taste.

The kiss sent Hinata soaring, she gasped every time he gently nibbled her bottom lip every while he passionately kissed her, his free hand snaked itself around her waist, pulling her closer to him.

He was absolutely loving how her body molded perfectly into his, and she didn't seem to object as he showed her lips no mercy, giving light love bites and tugging on her bottom lip enough times to make sure she'd never forget it .

Hinata was star struck, shocked, and excited at the same time, of all her times near men, she had never expected them to have such power over her, how dominant Sasuke was and especially how great of a kisser he was proving to be.

Hinata's arms shyly made their way around his neck, one of her hands found its place in his hair, letting her fingers become tangled with his raven locks, as the other hand mimicked his, holding the back of his neck as they kissed.

Hinata was whimpering in excitement, her previous thoughts about Sasuke being a pure mental case just melted away into a want, a longing for his touch and kiss. The bluette had never experienced such passion in a simple kiss, never had she felt such a need to continue a kiss in her life.

Sadly, and much to both of their disappointments, Sasuke pulled away, he knew he had to turn the elevator back on, if not, people will be looking for answers and he wasn't about to explain why he stopped it in the first place.

Hinata was breathless when he finally released her, pressing the button again and picking up the papers he had thrown, handing them to her as if nothing had happened.

The rush of being kissed in an elevator made Hinata a little shaky, her hands were even shaking from the kiss but she honestly didn't regret it. Falling so quickly into his arms and into the kiss, it felt right, she couldn't shake the feeling and urge to want more though.

"Elevators are really slow nowadays aren't they?" he asked casually, glancing her way with a smirk, proud of his work as he noticed her pink lips and cheeks flushed in a similar color.

Hinata nodded, failing to find any words to describe how she felt or being able to find the right words to say in general. Never in her life, had she been kissed like that and it was in that moment, she felt like she needed to have more.

**AN:** **Hello, and welcome to the end of this chapter! I hope you enjoyed, **_**please leave**__** honest reviews**_ **and let me know if you'd like to see anything special in the next chapter or have any complaints about this one :)**


End file.
